Halloween
by Alternative artist
Summary: This story is based on Ste and Brendan at a fancy dress party in Chez Chez from Brendan and Ste's perspective.
1. When the boy wonder meets the joker

Halloween

I don't own the characters they belong to Hollyoaks

I wanted to say thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed my story "Morning" I really appreciate it and hope to hear what you think of this one.

This story based on Ste and Brendan at a fancy dress party in the club

It was Wednesday night and Ste had just left his flat and going to his destination wearing his costume that Cheryl had picked out for him earlier that day. He and Doug had separated for three weeks until Doug returned from America last week, after a conversation which lasted for hours they both came to the decision that it would be best for both of them to remain friends as well as business partners. Ste had been in Carter and Hay when Cheryl had invited him to the annual Halloween party at the club, Ste was reluctant to begin with but Cheryl wasn't taking no for an answer from Ste until he agreed. He did until it dawned on him that he did'nt have a costume for the party, during his lunch break he and Cheryl had hit the town in search of the perfect costume for him, they looked everywhere and about to give up until Cheryl had looked into the fancy dress shop and found the ideal costume for Ste, when Ste had laid his eyes on it he obviously said no until Cheryl persuaded him to try it on, which he did and it fit him like a glove, it accentuated his perfect ass, his package and showed off his hairy legs . This was an outfit that Ste would never have worn in his life but it is Halloween and he needed a good night after everything that had happened recently. Cheryl's words not his.

Ste was in his house and looking in the mirror, giving himself one final look before he headed to the club in the outfit he was wearing. He eyes were covered in a black eye mask, he was wearing a top, and the short sleeves were green, the top was bright red with a black circle with the R in yellow on the left side of his chest, a gold cape was attached to his neck, his crotch was covered in a pair of green pants with a latex belt on his waist, he was wearing a pair of green boots and to complete the outfit he was wearing a pair of green gloves. His hair was flat, parted on the left side of his head and he was finally ready to go to the club, with a little help of two cans of beer for Dutch courage, dressed up as Robin from the 1960's TV series Batman

When Ste had reached his destination he had found Cheryl at the entrance waiting for him. Cheryl had come to the event dressed up as one of her idol's Madonna in the 1990's during Madonna's Blonde Ambition tour; complete wearing a come bra, corset, suspenders, heels, a ponytail, a beauty mark on top of her lip with bright red lips. Cheryl had looked the part and couldn't wait to get in the club and have the time of her life.

Ste took hold of Ste's had and dragged him into the club; they went straight up to the top floor and went straight to the bar. The dance floor was packed but somehow they had managed to get to the bar and get a drink. Cheryl went for a pink cocktail while Ste opted for a vodka and coke. Ste had already had been in the club for an hour and already he has starting to have a good time with Cheryl, he and her had been friends since she had been in the village, as friends they have had their up's and downs but tonight they had forgotten the past for a moment until Cheryl needed to go to the ladies to freshen up and ordered Ste to the bar for another round of drinks. Ste had managed to get to the bar eventually and ordered the drinks, while he was there his mind had begun to wonder of the memories that he held when of a time when he was working at Chez Chez.

The memories Ste had of the place were a mixture of good and bad but all of them had one thing in common, they all had Brendan Brady in them. The times when they had fucked in various places of the club to the punches Brendan had inflicted on him, the last time he was there he had made a pass at Brendan in his office to which Brendan had turned him down and told him it wasn't what he wanted, as a result Ste had fled the club soon after. He and Brendan were now at a stage where they were on good terms but since Doug had reappeared in the village he hadn't seen Brendan since. He was so lost in his thoughts the barman had to scream at Ste for the money for the drinks.

Ste then had given the bar man a ten pound note while giving the barman a look which said

"_You're a proper dickhead you_"

Ste had gotten his change, grabbed the from the bar and went straight to the nearest table while wondering what was taking Cheryl long in returning from the ladies.

Ste was again lost in his own thoughts he didn't recognise the tall figure that was standing behind him, the person in question had leaned over and whispered in Ste's ear.

"_What have ye come as boy wonder_?" The person had said in a thick and soothing Irish accent.

Ste had started to turn around slowly to see the person who was trying to get his attention. The person in question had his hair spiked up and had been sprayed green, his face painted white, his eyes were as black as night, a red paint across his face while sporting that infamous moustache of his, Ste had looked at Brendan from top to toe and noticed Brendan was wearing a green suit with a blue shirt and black tie to complete his look

"_What have you come as Brendan_?" Ste had said in Brendan's ear

"_I'm the joker boy wonder_" Brendan had replied to Ste's question.

"_The joker doesn't have a tashe_" Ste said

"_This one does. Ye wanna stroke it boy wonder_?" Brendan said while Ste was thinking of things he would stroke something other than Brendan's moustache.

"_Why do ya keep calling me that_? "Ste had said with a confused look on his face

"_That's ye nickname Steven. Ye come as Robin and that's his nickname_" Brendan had said without taking his eyes off the young man in front of him.

"_Oh right well having a good night then?_ " Ste said while thinking of things he wanted to do to Brendan at that very moment.

"_I'm having a grand old time Steven_" Brendan had said before downing his shot of whiskey.

Brendan had slammed his empty glass on the table.

"_Have a good night Steven_" Brendan had said before heading to his office which had left Ste stunned at the sudden departure of Brendan.

Cheryl had returned with a man by her side who was dressed up as James bond. The man in question was called Nate, a bloke Cheryl had meet while her and Brendan where in Southport in September. Cheryl and introduced Nate to Ste, Ste thought he seemed like a nice enough guy compared to most of the men Cheryl had been with in the past. While Cheryl and Nate were talking Ste's mind wondered and his eyes had stared at the office door, he had made his decision and interrupted Cheryl's conversation with Nate

"_Going to the toilet me_ "Ste said in Cheryl's ear

"_Ok love see ya in a bit_" Cheryl replied without turning her attentions from Nate

Ste had left the table and headed straight to the bar and ordered two glasses of whiskey, luckily it was a different barman who had served him. He had collected the glasses and headed to the office and knocked on the door.

"_What do ye want_?" Brendan had screamed behind the door.

Ste had placed the drinks between his fingers on his right hand and opened the door to find Brendan sitting down with his feet on the table looking surprised to see Ste opening the door, Ste had closed the door behind him and leaned on the door for a bit before heading towards the desk.

"_Thought you could do with a drink_" Ste had said seductively while placing the drink on the table while staring at the man in front of him.

Brendan looked at Ste puzzled while a bit amused that Ste was trying his best to seduce him. He took his feet off the table and moved forward in his chair.

"_Thanks_ "Brendan had said looking at him directly to his face.

Brendan had grabbed the glass in front of him and took a sip of the whiskey, Brendan was amazed at the fact that Ste knew him very well from the food he liked to eat to the way Ste sucked Brendan's dick off with those perfect lips of his. Ste had moved towards the sofa and sat down while turning his attentions to Brendan.

"_How have ya been_?" Ste asked

"_I'm ok …I guess_" Brendan responded in a very low tone

"_How about you_?"

"_I'm alright. Spoke to the kids earlier and they seem happy_" Ste had said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"_Ye can see ye kids whenever ye can Steven_" Brendan said looking at the man on his sofa while marvelling how Ste was more beautiful from the day he had laid eyes on the man.

"_I know and I will_" Ste said to Brendan.

Brendan had drained the whiskey from his glass and then headed to the sofa to sit beside Ste, when he sat beside Ste he and Ste had focused on looking at the door. They were quiet for a good few minutes until Brendan had plucked up the courage to a question to Ste.

"_How are things with ye and Douglas_?" Brendan had said, the way he said Doug's name with such distain the thoughts Brendan had of Doug touching, kissing, fucking and loving Ste with open arms made him sick to his stomach. It was he who should be doing those things to Ste not Doug.

"_We broke up_" Ste had said to Brendan while thinking of his choice of words of what he wanted to say next to Brendan.

"_Oh well I'm sorry to hear things didn't work between ye and Douglas_" Brendan had said while knowing he and Ste both knew that it was far from the truth.

"_We decided that it's best to just be mates and business partners_" Ste said

"_I see. Well it good that ye being honest with yourself Steven_" Brendan said while thinking pot calling the kettle black

Ste had taking a deep breath and focused more on what he wanted to say to Brendan's face. He then turned to where Brendan was facing and stared at him.

"_I also told him why we couldn't go through with the wedding_. " Ste had said while not looking away from Brendan.

Brendan had a feeling where this conversation was heading and he needed a drink to calm his nerves. He then noticed the other glass Ste had left on the table.

"_Well that's good to hear that ye are moving on from Douglas Steven. Maybe now you will know what ye really want from now on_ "Brendan had said he had got up from his seat and moved towards the glass that he had been staring at while Ste was talking to him.

"_I told him I still love you Brendan_" Ste had said which then made Brendan stop moving from the table and turned to face the man who had declared his confession to him.

"_I mean what I said, I still love you_ "Ste said to Brendan directly to his face.

Brendan was then lost for words and gulped after hearing what Ste had said to him.

"_Are ye sure about that_?" Brendan had said with a hint of fear in his voice while looking into Ste's eyes and realising that he was telling the truth to Brendan.

When Brendan asked him the question Ste had nodded.

To be continued

Thank you for reading this piece let me know what you think


	2. The truth will set you free

Halloween

Here's the second chapter of this Story.

Thank you all who had reviewed and read the first chapter

Since Brendan had found out the truth about Simon Walker as well as his near death experience, he had changed in more ways than one. He was still the same Brendan Brady but a shadow of his former self which was a good thing in his eyes, he didn't want to become that person again and he didn't want to ever hurt those who meant everything to him.

It was a Halloween fancy dress party in the club, an idea of his business partner Joel Dexter, all the staff including the owners had to dress up for tonight which Brendan was reluctant to do. Cheryl was the one who had persuaded Brendan in getting involved more with the people in the village as well as coming to the club fancy dress. Brendan had finally agreed to it but only if he got to choose what he was going as on the night.

While he was in the town looking for his costume, Brendan knew exactly who he was going dressed up to the event, The Joker. He wasn't going as the 1960's TV series version or even the Jack Nicholson version of the 1980's film version, no he decided he was going as The Joker played by the actor Heath Ledger in the 2008 film. He had his mind-set on it and he wasn't going to let anyone including Joel or Cheryl make him change his mind.

He came back from the town with the things he needed which was a green suit, a blue shirt and black tie. He had also purchased a can of Green spray for his hair, a pot of white foundation, a tube of red paint for his lips and some eye shadow for his eyes, he was fully ready for tomorrow night's party to the point he had to admit that the idea of going out, getting dressed up and socializing with people had grown on him for a bit.

During the night of the event Brendan was in his suit, his hair had product as well as the green spray he had purchased the day before , however the only problem was that he needed some help in putting on the make-up. Cheryl had helped him putting it on his face and specifically told her not to put any of the foundation on his moustache, which had puzzled Cheryl but she knew what her brother was like and continued putting the make up on his face. When she had finished with Brendan, she went upstairs to put on her costume, Brendan had looked at himself in the mirror and knew he was ready for tonight's party, he also wondered who might be coming to the club specifically if Ste was coming out tonight.

Cheryl, Joel and Brendan had left their house and headed to the club, Joel had dressed up as a 1930's gangster and this had amused Brendan because he knew Theresa McQueen had some involvement in choosing Joel's outfit, Joel told Brendan that it was his idea but they both knew that it was far from the truth. Cheryl had informed Brendan that she will be waiting at the entrance for Ste to come when he got to the club. Brendan had nodded, said ok, smiling when no one including Cheryl wasn't looking and walked straight upstairs to order a drink.

He was in the club for a good half an hour, which he found himself mainly in his office and looking to see if everyone was having a good time , as well as checking out some of the people who were in the club which none of caught his eyes. That was until he had seen Ste and Cheryl coming up the stairs and heading straight to the bar, he couldn't help himself looking at Ste dressed up for the party. Part of him had found it funny but also turned him on in equal measures, he looked at the man and kept looking at him until Cheryl had disappeared and that was when he knew he had to talk to the man who he had ever loved in his life.

When he had finished his conversation with Ste he headed straight to the office, he didn't mean to leave in such a hurry but the thought of standing there with Ste another minute, not doing or saying things he wanted to do to Ste had made him nervous as well as made him fear that Ste might turn him down again as he did when Brendan tried to kiss him the day Walker had paid him a visit and started to hurt the people Brendan cared about one by one.

While Brendan was in his office he couldn't stop thinking about Ste in his costume had made Brendan's dick really hard to the point of no return. He had started stroking his member while thinking it was Ste stroking Brendan's dick with that right hand of his while Ste was licking his lips and not breaking away from looking at Brendan . He started to unzip his trousers until he had heard a knocking on his door which prompted him to zip his trousers up fast.

"_What do ye want_" Brendan had screamed and thinking of giving the person who was interrupting him and his thoughts a good mouthful.

Brendan looked shocked yet a little surprised to see it was the very same person who was in his thoughts coming into his office.

During the time Ste and Brendan had spoken in the office, Brendan had a feeling where this conversation was heading and he knew he was right when Ste had said his confession to him while Brendan headed to his desk for that glass of whiskey to calm his nerves and hesitating where the conversation might lead to. When Brendan had seen Ste answer his question with nodding his head he knew that this would be making or breaking for the two of them.

There was a silence between the two men until Ste had broken it.

"_I know what I want and I want you_" Ste had said without taking his eyes off from Brendan

"_Are you going to say something_?" Ste had said thinking that Brendan was going to make him go back to Doug or even worse break his heart again.

Brendan then had nodded to Ste while trying to think of the words he had always wanted to say to his Steven.

"_Ye I heard what you said perfectly. Ye better off without me Steven I'm no good for ye, ye better off going back to Douglas or someone else, someone who'll treat you right_ "said Brendan in a calm tone. The words that came out of his mouth had shocked the pair of them.

_"I don't. I don't want Doug Brendan I love you. I've proper tried to make myself love Doug and try to forget about you but I can't and when I couldn't I tried to force myself to love him but…_" Ste had said to Brendan while trying to think of the words he had always wanted to say to the man in front of him. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before speaking again.

_"… I couldn't do it anymore Bren. You should know what it's like living day in day out pretending you care about someone who you don't, pretending that your over the person you love when you're not and forcing yourself to try harder …_" Ste said. He looked away from Brendan for a second, removed his eye mask and wiped away the tear from his eye, when he wiped the tear he placed the eye mask to where it was originally placed.

Seeing Ste like this had crushed Brendan, he wanted to hug him and whisper in his ear telling him everything would be ok for him as well as the two of them.

Ste then inhaled and exhaled again before speaking again.

"_… I can't do it anymore Brendan. I never stopped loving you; I love you more each day. There I said what I needed to say_ "Ste said while standing up from the sofa while not breaking eye contact from Brendan.

"_I might as well do us both a favour and leave_" Ste said while thinking he had made one stupid mistake again.

Ste had walked towards the door, placed his hand on the door handle ready to open it until Brendan had walled behind him. Placed his hand on where Ste was holding the door handle and closed the door swiftly.

Brendan knew this was his last chance in finally being happy with in himself and being happy with the man he loved by his side. He let go of Ste's hand and placed it on Ste's shoulder before moving closer to him.

Now was the time for Brendan to speak the honest with how he felt about his Steven.

"_I never stopped loving you Steven. I've done things to ye that I'm not proud of_ "Brendan had whispered in Ste's ear.

Brendan felt himself trembling and trying to think of the words he wanted to say to Ste but he felt that this was the time for him

to talk in a

honest way while he was looking him.

"_Steven look at me…..Please look at me_" Brendan had said in a trembling voice that he could barely recognise it as his own.

Ste turned around to look at Brendan who looked like he was going to break at any given moment.

"_I still love ye Steven. I've tried to forget about ye as well moving from one man from the other but I never stopped loving ye. Those other men Eoghan, Walker, that guy who I kissed right in front of ye, they meant nothing to me. They were just a fuck_ "Brendan had said while looking into Ste's eyes.

"_When I wanted ye back that was when I seen ye kiss Douglas in the deli when ye and him…_" Brendan had said. The thought of Ste and Doug kissing like they did the day Brendan had seen with his eyes made him physically sick.

"_Ye wanna know what it's like seeing someone ye love kiss someone else it's like…"_ Brendan said while thinking of the words to describe the feeling.

"_Seeing the person you love rip your heart out in front of you_" Ste said finishing Brendan's sentence.

This had stunned Brendan that Ste knew what that feeling was like.

"_Ye… Ye exactly like that_" Brendan had said while trying to compose himself in front of Ste which he knew was impossible.

Brendan took his right hand and placed it on the left side of Ste's face and started to stroke Ste's face with his thumb, a habit of his when it came to touching Ste's silky skin.

"_Ye a good man Steven_." Brendan said while thinking ye more of a man than I am.

"_So are you_ "Ste said while thinking of holding Brendan in his arms.

They were standing in silence until Brendan was shaking his head.

"_No I'm not_ "Brendan had said while his thumb was stroking the top of Ste's lips while thinking of how a man like Ste Hay could ever love a man like Brendan Brady in the first place.

"_Yes you are Brendan. Your more of a man than half the men in this village_" Ste said knowing that every word he had said was true about Brendan.

"_I've hurt the people I love. I lost my boys because I'm a shit dad. I almost lost Cheryl but even she knows what I'm like and I lost ye Steven. I pushed ye away and ye fell in the arms of another man_" Brendan said.

He looked away from Ste for a second, he breathed through his nose and exhaled through his mouth and his eyes met Ste's.

"_How can I ask those I love to forgive me when I can't forgive myself_?" Brendan had said while looking in Ste's eyes.

They were silent for a minute until Ste broke the silence.

He looked into Brendan's eyes and said those words.

"_I forgive you_".

To be continued.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think


	3. A moment of love,lust and trust

Halloween

Thank you to those who have reviewed and read this story.

Here's part three.

"_I forgive you_" Ste had said to Brendan.

Ste had said those words to Brendan with so much honesty and sincerity it made Brendan take a step back from where he was standing. When Brendan took a step back and looked at him for a second, Ste knew this was the moment that he had to show Brendan that he meant every word he said.

Ste took a step forward to where Brendan was now standing; he noticed that Brendan wasn't looking at him and now had his head bowed down. Ste had placed his arms around Brendan's waist and pulled him forward to where Ste was now standing, he still had his head bowed down to which prompted Ste to not back down from what he was going to do .

"_Brendan look at me_" Ste said to Brendan however Brendan didn't respond until Ste placed his left hand on Brendan's chin, took hold of it and moved it up so he can look into Brendan's eyes, he wasn't bothered in the slightest whether the glove he was wearing was going to have white foundation after placing his hand on Brendan's face, he had to look at Brendan in the eyes and say what he had always wanted to say to Brendan.

"_I forgive you for what you did to me_" Ste said, he let go of Brendan's chin which was now placed on the right side of Brendan's face while he lifted his right hand on the left side of Brendan's face.

"_I_ _don't deserve someone like ye Steven_" Brendan had said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"_Everyone deserves to happy and be with the person they love and you do deserve me_" Ste said while moving Brendan's face closer to his very slowly.

"_I'm only going to hurt ye again and again. I'm a freak_" Brendan said in a quiet and shaken voice, Ste could feel Brendan's body starting to tremble the more he brought Brendan's face close to his and could see Brendan's eyes starting to go red the more his face had been more close to Ste's face.

"_I trust you and you're not a freak. I love you for you Brendan_" Ste said in a quiet voice and could feel a tear forming in his eye as Brendan's face was an inch away from his.

Ste knew this was the moment that he wasn't going to back down or run away from this moment when his lips were very close to Brendan's. He made the first move, closed his eyes and planted a very light kiss on Brendan's lips. He didn't stop there , he opened his eyes his a second and could see a tear coming out of Brendan's left eye, he removed his hand from where it laid on Brendan's face and wiped the tear away. His hand was back where it was originally placed and he then kissed Brendan again however this kiss had lasted longer than the first. Ste felt Brendan's body stop shaking and he felt Brendan's hand's firmly placed on the sides of Ste's hips. When Ste had stopped kissing Brendan for a second and looked into Brendan's eyes when he opened them and knew that Brendan had stopped fighting with Ste and his feeling's for him. Ste had then pulled Brendan forward with such a speed it shocked as well as excited the two of them in equal measures when Ste's hand's pulled Brendan closer for another kiss.

The kiss was better than all the time's they had kissed in the two years they had been together off and on, they kissed with open mouths as well as feeling their tongues in each other's mouths while they kissed. Ste felt Brendan's hands move from his hips and placed firmly on his back before he then felt pulled him forward and have Brendan's muscular arm's wrapped around Ste's lean back which in turn Ste's hands had left Brendan's face and his arms were now wrapped around Brendan's neck.

They both had found themselves lying on the sofa when Ste had pushed Brendan on the sofa while not breaking away from the kiss which was making their dicks hard. This kiss which was a kiss with feelings of on passion, lust, love, trust and respect that they now had for one another , after what felt like they had kissed for what seemed like a good five minutes they pulled away from the kiss when they both found themselves needing to catch their breathes for a second.

Ste had then got off from being on top of Brendan and sat on the right side of the sofa while catching his breath while panting at the same time. When Ste found himself looking at Brendan, He seen Brendan sitting on the left side of the sofa while catching his breath, Ste had also noticed that the make-up Brendan had he had on his lips was now smudged as well as noticing two hand prints on the sides of his face from where Ste had placed his hands on yet none of the make-up hadn't been smudged into Brendan's moustache.

"_Sorry for messing up your make-up_" Ste said when he finally composed himself and settled down.

His eyes were now looking at the man opposite him, when Brendan finally breathed and stopped panting he started to shake his head before turning to face Ste.

"_Don't apologize_" Brendan had said while moving close towards Ste and placing his right hand on Ste's left cheekbone.

"_Ye worth it Steven_" Brendan whispered to Ste while smiling at the same time.

This was the first time Ste had seen Brendan genuinely smile this year, the last time Ste seen Brendan smile was the day Brendan confessed his love for Ste after the rounds of amazing sex in various places in the Brady living room before Eileen had walked in on the two of them kissing .

Ste felt Brendan's hand move away from cheek and placed his hand in his pocket and took out a handkerchief. He used it to wipe away the red and white make up that was on Ste's lips. Ste could feel Brendan's eye's looking into his soul while Brendan was looking at him and wiping away the traces of the make-up from Ste's lips , when Brendan had finished wiping Ste's face he placed the handkerchief back into his pocket while his eyes never left Ste's face.

They were looking at each other and were silent for a good thirty seconds until Ste was the first to speak

"_Now do you believe me with what I said to you_" Ste had said while trying to read the expression Brendan had on his face.

"_I believe ye _"Brendan said in a quiet husky tone which really made Ste shiver and turned on when Brendan used that tone.

They remained looking at one another until Brendan got up out of his seat and moved towards his desk. Ste watched Brendan take some thing's out of the inside of his coat pocket and placed it on his desk, inside it was a small plastic bag with a bottle of white foundation, a sponge and a tube of red paint. Ste then watched Brendan take off his coat and place it on his chair to which he then unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows before sitting down on his seat. He turned to face Ste who now had a confused look on his face and wondering what was going on.

"_Come here Steven_" Brendan said.

Ste then got up out of his seat and started to walk slowly around the table and headed to where Brendan was sitting to which he seen Brendan move his seat around while Ste was moving until Ste was now standing to where Brendan was now sitting, Both of the men were looking at one another with such intense passion they both knew where tonight will lead to.

_"Will ye help me with this_?" Brendan had said while pointing at the plastic bag on the table not breaking away from looking at the man in front of him.

Ste nodded.

"_Yeah I will_" Ste said.

He had taken the green gloves off, then taking the plastic bag opened it and started taking the contents out of the bag starting with the white foundation, the red tube of paint in that order until he placed the sponge in his left hand which had some traces of foundation from when Cheryl had used to apply paint Brendan's face earlier today.

He took the sponge and picked up the pot of foundation in the other. He then moved towards Brendan, rested his knees on the little space of the chair that Brendan was sitting on and was sitting on top of Brendan's crotch which made not only him but also Brendan smirk at the times when Ste was on top of Brendan during their time together.

He squeezed some foundation out of the tub and placed it on the sponge; he took his eyes off from Brendan so he can focus on making sure the foundation went on the pad and not on Brendan's chest, he did this while sticking his tongue out from the corner of his mouth and a sheer determination to get this task right and do it successfully.

"_You sure you want me to do this_?" Ste asked Brendan when he looked up to see if Brendan was sure enough to trust him in reapplying the make-up on his face.

"_Ye_" Brendan said while nodding his head.

This was what all Ste had needed before Ste started to work on Brendan's face.

Ste had started working on Brendan's face the moment the sponge had made contact with Brendan's chin. It had taken three coats of foundation to get his chin to match the whiteness of Brendan's face which he did successfully without smudging the foundation in Brendan's moustache and not taking his eyes off Brendan's chin.

When he had completed that task he had moved to putting red on Brendan's lips. He had opened it and ordered Brendan to open his mouth which Brendan did without trying to make a witty comment about opening his mouth while he was with Ste, Ste then placed the brush in the tube of red paint and started painting Brendan's lips till they were completely red. This was all done while Ste had his tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth which showed just how much Ste wanted to get his task right.

Even when Brendan was trying to stay calm and stay still while Ste was helping him, he had completed his task and in Ste's mind he done a very good job at doing it, when he had finished he got up off Brendan and told him to check himself in the mirror which was hanging on the wall to the area where Ste and Brendan had laid while kissing one another. When Brendan looked at himself in the mirror, Ste could tell that he had done a fantastic job.

"_Very impressive_ "Brendan said while admiring Ste's work.

"_I'm a man of many talents me_" Ste replied to Brendan.

"_That ye are Steven that you are_"

Ste knew that this was a big step for Brendan in trusting him to reapply his make-up and he knew that from looking at the way Brendan was admiring himself in the mirror that was the moment that he knew that Brendan had trusted Ste and would never doubt him for a second after the trust they had for one another in the past turned to lies, hurt and pain that had been between the two men.

Ste then moved towards Brendan and wrapped his arms around Brendan's waist for a second before Brendan had turned around while Ste had a hold of him.

"_Ye wanna drink_?" Brendan asked.

Ste nodded.

They both went straight to the office door; Brendan opened it to which Ste walked through, when Ste was out of the office. Brendan walked through as well before closing the door behind him.

To be continued

Thank you for reading this and let me know what you think


	4. Desire and The Cure

Halloween

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and following this story I really appreciate it.

They left the office and headed straight to the bar for a drink side by side, luckily the bar wasn't as busy as it was earlier that night. The same barman who had shouted at Ste earlier was now serving Brendan when he had ordered the drinks, when Brendan ordered the drinks he turned his attentions to Ste who stood by him, he seen Ste give him a little shy smile.

_The things I'm going to do to ye later _Brendan thought while looking at Ste in his costume.

The drinks had then arrived. Brendan had given Ste his drink which was single vodka and coke, with ice and a straw. Brendan had picked up his drink which was a double shot of whiskey. Brendan had turned around from the bar looking for a place to sit down and noticed the leather sofas that were placed in the club were available, he opted for one that was on the right. He started walking towards the sofa; he had sat down in the middle, placed his feet on the table and placed his right arm on top of the cushion on the sofa with holding his drink. He turned his head to see Ste walking towards him but then he stopped when Brendan had pointed at Ste by using his index finger to point at him, he moved it away from where Ste was standing and then pointed at his crotch.

Ste looked at Brendan with a stunned expression on his face while Brendan had looked at Ste with a smile on his face. The same smile he used when Brendan ordered Ste to come back to bed when they had spent the night together at the Brady house.

_Come on Steven. Ye know you wanna _Brendan was thinking while still pointing at his crotch while looking at the man in front of him.

Brendan then had seen Ste starting to smile when he looked at him. He watched Ste walk further towards him; he put his drink down on the table, he sat down on Brendan, he wriggled a bit trying get himself comfortable and trying not falling on the floor until he reached the stage of sitting comfortably and firmly on Brendan's lap.

Brendan watched as Ste turned his head around to face him. Ste moved close to Brendan's left ear.

"_People will be watching the two of us Brendan_" Ste said

"_Everyone's too busy having a great time and anyway fuck them_" Brendan replied back to Ste

What Brendan had said was true people were too busy with either getting drunk or dancing than seeing the sight of Brendan Brady sitting in his own club with his other half sitting on his lap.

Brendan had his eyes on Ste the entire time he didn't even notice his own sister had come back from the dance floor with her date and headed to the bar, for a glimmer of a second Brendan thought she would grab Ste and give Brendan a right mouthful for making getting involved with Ste again, however she had been still chatting to Nate and not bothered about anyone or anything around her.

He then noticed Ste had looked away from him and started to move towards table so he could lift the glass up and have a drink. Brendan had a thought and decided to go with it, he moved his hand towards Ste's bum and using his left index finger he started stroking Ste's left bum cheek. This made Ste almost choke on his drink the moment Brendan was touching him intimately in front of a club full of people, he immediately placed his drink on the table and turned to the man he was sitting on.

"_Brendan what are you doing_?" Ste said while noticing Brendan was still stroking his bum cheek.

"_Do ye like that Steven_? "Brendan said while looking at Ste and started smiling at the man's reaction.

Ste was now giggling at Brendan but he never indicated him to stop.

"_Bren people will be looking at us_ "Ste had while getting extremely turned on at the way Brendan's finger was stoking his bum.

"_Fuck what people think. It's my club_ "Brendan replied back.

"_Ye didn't answer my question. Do ye like that_?"

The look on Ste's face, while he was looking at Brendan, had been a look on pure lust. Ste was looking at Brendan like he wanted to pull his pants down, unzip Brendan, put a condom on Brendan's nine inches of rock hard meat and ride him right there on the sofa while no one was looking.

"_I'm not going to fuck ye here in front of these people_ "Brendan had whispered to Ste in that husky way of his which was not only turning Ste on but it was making him get a semi hard on.

"_So you wanna fuck me then_?" Ste said while thinking of what he would like to do with Brendan's semi which he could feel at that very moment

"_Ye want me to_?"

Brendan was looking at Ste while thinking _I'm going to for lost time with ye tonight Steven Hay_

"_Yes_"

Brendan looked at Ste smiling.

"_Ye wanna come back to mine later tonight_"

"Yes" Ste said while nodding his head.

This made Brendan excited and happy in equal measures of the making up for lost time they were going to have later tonight. Ste then had picked up his drink and started sucking on the straw. Brendan was looking at Ste and thinking of the immense pleasure he had received from Ste's lips.

Brendan took his own drink and downed it in one huge gulp, it was what he needed for what he wanted to ask and what he wanted him and Ste to do on the dance floor.

"_Ye wanna dance_?" Brendan asked Ste.

Ste looked at Brendan in shock that Ste had just asked him that but in that split second he knew the answer and said it to Brendan immediately.

"_Ok. Yeah_"

Brendan nodded and said "_Good_"

He tried not to show it but inside he couldn't help but smiling inside when Ste said yes, he felt like a love stuck teenager taking a risk, to him it felt like asking Ste out on a date and trying to wait for Ste's rejection however this was a huge step for Brendan in his path of becoming a better man for himself and for the people he cared for.

Ste had got up from Brendan's lap while Brendan had gotten up from his seat and placed his empty glass on the table. He had his left hand on Ste's glass, their fingers touched for a second, the glass was now in Brendan's hand and he gestured Ste to follow him to the dance floor.

When they reached to their destination Brendan spoke in Ste's right ear.

"_Don't move I'll be right back_" Brendan had then walked away from Ste and headed straight to the DJ booth to where Joel was playing his set list as well as playing some song requests from the people in the club.

"_Ye got anything by The Cure_? " Brendan said to Joel.

Joel removed his head phones the moment Brendan spoke to him.

"Ye what?" Joel replied.

"_I said ye got anything by The Cure_?"

Joel then checked through his collection of CD's while Brendan was becoming impatient.

"_I've only got one CD by them it's called Disintegration_" Joel replied to Brendan.

Brendan had looked surprised that Joel had the CD in his collection. Brendan was a man who knew his music very well and on that CD it had the perfect song on it.

"_Good. Good. Play track number four if ye will please Joel_" Brendan had said to Joel, before returning to the dance floor he gave Joel Ste's drink.

"_Mind this drink will ye Joel and don't do anything with it_" Brendan said while looking at Joel. Joel nodded and removed the glass while Brendan headed straight to where Ste was now standing.

"Where have you been?" Ste said when Brendan had returned.

"_Just placing a request Steven. Ye up for that dance then_" Brendan had said while looking at Ste, to which nodded.

Brendan moved closer to where Ste was now standing , his arms were around the young man's back and he placed his head on Ste's right shoulder-blade. Ste in turn had his arms around Brendan's neck and the song that Brendan had requested to Joel was now been played.

The two men held each other tightly and started to move in sync with one another slowly while the music was playing in the club. Brendan wasn't too concerned whether anyone in the club was watching or talking about him and Ste on the dance floor, the thing that only mattered to his him was having Ste in his arms while playing the track "Love Song" that conveyed his life, when he was in Ste's company and his love for his Steven all the things he had always wanted to say to Ste's face but never could during their time together and while they were apart.

Luckily no one was watching the two men while they were dancing.

While they were dancing every word Robert Smith was singing about was exactly how Brendan felt about himself while he was in Ste's company.

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am home again, _

_Whenever I'm alone with you, _

_You make me feel like I am whole again_.

When Brendan heard those lyrics he felt his arms tighten even more while he was holding Ste, Brendan felt Ste's arms holding him a little tighter in response. Brendan still had his chin resting on Ste's shoulder until he his head moved and he was now looking into Ste's eyes while the singer sung the chorus.

_However far away, I will always love you, _

_However long I stay, I will always love you,_

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you, _

_I will always love you. _

They moved around slowly while the song was playing and kept their eyes firmly on one another, giving each other little glances, smiles and being content in each other's company while in public, while the second verse and chorus the singer had sung , Brendan couldn't help but feel it had rung true with him and he was happy now that he was now changing the error of his way as well as making a promise to himself never to mess things up with Ste no matter whoever and whatever had come along their way and tried to spoil things between the two of them. The remained holding one another until the song had ended and they had stopped dancing at that very moment.

"_Thank for the dance Brendan_" Ste said while looking at Brendan with so much love that even he knew, even if he had never heard of the song let along know who The Cure were, that it was also a perfect song for how he felt about Brendan.

"_Ye welcome Steven_" Brendan replied back before bowing his head and giving him a small and happy smile.

"_Where's my drink_?"

"_Joel's minding it_"

"_I've just get my drink and be right back_"

Brendan nodded.

While Ste went to collecting his drink, Brendan looked and seen Cheryl sitting to where she was now seated with Nate. Brendan walked towards where they were and got Cheryl's attention.

"_Chez_" Brendan said.

Cheryl turned around.

"_Brendan what do ye want_? " Cheryl said in a curious way while smiling at him.

"_I'm heading home. Joel will be closing the club and locking up_ tonight". Brendan replied.

"_Ok I'll see you tomorrow I'll be staying over with Nate tonight_ "Cheryl replied.

Brendan nodded while giving a look to Nate which said_. Make sure ye keep an eye on my sister and don't even thing about hurting her ye hear me_

Brendan then said to Cheryl while dreading for her response.

"_Stephen's coming home with me_"

Cheryl was hesitant at first but when she looked at her brother she nodded

"_Ok but promise me ye won't hurt that boy Brendan Brady. He doesn't deserve it _"Cheryl said while looking at Brendan.

"_I promise ye I won't Chez and he never did deserve it_" Brendan replied back to Cheryl.

Cheryl nodded while knowing her brother was telling the truth.

"_Ok I'll see ya's in the morning_ "Cheryl then said to Brendan before turning her attentions to Nate.

"_See ya later_ "Brendan replied to Cheryl

Brendan had headed straight to the office door to collect his coat from his office chair; he put the jacket on, he checked the time, it was now half past twelve and then headed out of the office.

He was soon looking for Ste until he found him at the bar. Brendan had walked behind him and pressed himself firmly behind him.

"_Ye ready to come back to mine_?"Brendan said in Ste's ear.

Ste turned around and he nodded while smiling at Brendan. Brendan replied back and placed his arm around Ste and headed down the stairs and out of the club.

They walked side by side until they reached their destination. Brendan had taken his keys out of his jacket pocket and opened the door for Ste, he signalled his hand for Ste to move first which he then did. Brendan had followed; the lights in the house were already on. Brendan soon turned away from Ste, locked the door before turning his attentions on Ste who was now looking at him.

_Ye not going anywhere tonight Mr Steven Hay_.

To be continued

Thank you for reading this chapter and let me know what you think of it.

The lyric's I've used are by The Cure. I don't own the song but it's a song that is perfect for Ste and Brendan.


	5. Round 1

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and following this story I really appreciate it.

Ste was looking at Brendan the moment Brendan turned and seen him with a look that conveyed to Ste, in his own articulate way, there was one thing on Brendan Brady's mind at that moment.

"_Ye know how to get me in the mood boy wonder_" Brendan said quietly while looking at Ste.

They moved towards one another in a fast speed until their bodies were touching one another and they began to passionately kiss one another, Brendan had his left hand on the back of Ste's head, Ste then had his left hand on Brendan's face while his right hand was on Brendan's crotch for a second until he unzipped the fly on Brendan's trousers, at that moment he felt Brendan grabbing the cheeks of his bum very tightly before Brendan lifted him up, to which Ste had his legs wrapped around Brendan's waist and his arms were around Brendan's neck so tightly.

Never breaking away from the kiss that was making the men both develop a semi hard on, Ste felt Brendan moving and walking somewhere until he had stopped and realised he was sitting on top of the Brady's dinner table when he broke away from his kiss with Brendan. He opened his eyes while Brendan was searching for a condom. He looked at Brendan, who was looking incredibly frustrated.

"_Fuck. I'll be right back_" Brendan said while rushing to his bedroom when he realised he had forgotten to bring some condoms and lube with him when he left the house to go to the club.

When Ste see Brendan leave, he immediately had taken every item of his body until he was left wearing the eye mask and the green briefs.

He seen Brendan enter the room and walk towards him slowly until they reached face to face. Ste had his right hand on Brendan's chest and started to unfasten the black tie Brendan was wearing until he took hold of it and placed it on the floor. He then moved towards Brendan's collar and started to unbutton Brendan's shirt while looking at the man in front of him who looked quite turned on at the fact that Ste was mentally undressing him until he reached the unbuttoned the last button until he took the shirt of Brendan's body to expose the hair and muscles on his body, this was all done in such a speed that it even surprised Ste how much he wanted Brendan inside him at that very moment. His hands were on Brendan's stomach before his hands moved up to Brendan's chest, the hairs on Brendan's entire chest felt smooth, his hands moved up from Brendan's chest till they where on the sides of Brendan's face. Ste pulled Brendan towards him for another kiss.

Ste was now lying on the table with Brendan on top of him; his hands moved from Brendan's face to his neck until Brendan took told of his hands into his, pinned them on the table and started kissing the right side of Ste's neck. Ste felt his Adam's apple being licked by Brendan's tongue very slowly from bottom to top; Ste felt Brendan's hands let go of his wrists, he felt Brendan's right hand gently touching his body while Brendan's left hand was on the hem of Ste's briefs, which Ste watched as Brendan removed them swiftly to expose Ste's fully hard dick

Brendan stopped licking Ste's Adam's apple , removed himself from Ste and had taken out some lube from his left pocket, he was about to squirt some of it from the tube to put some on his fingers.

"_Don't_" Ste had said quietly which made Brendan look at the man lying in front of him.

"_I don't wanna hurt ye Steven_" Brendan replied back.

"_I trust you_" Ste said while looking at the man in front of him.

Brendan nodded.

Ste watched Brendan put the lube down on to the table, he had taken out a condom while unbuttoning his black boxers and taking his nine-inch dick out from his trousers. He ripped the wrapper with his teeth, taking the condom out and placed it on his dick. He picked up the lube and squirted some on his member before rubbing some of it on Ste's entry when Ste lifted his legs for Brendan.

Ste looked at Brendan while he felt Brendan grabbing him by the legs to pull him forward towards Brendan, his knees where now on his stomach when Brendan entered Ste inch by inch slowly.

Ste started to feel the burn of having Brendan's dick inside him the more Brendan entered him inch by inch, he knew this was Brendan trying not to hurt him, due to the fact that it was over a year since they last fucked, the burning sensation cooled down when Brendan had fully entered him.

Ste watched Brendan waiting patiently.

"_Ye ready for this_?" Brendan asked Ste waiting for Ste's permission to carry on with their activity

When Ste nodded and that was the moment Brendan had taken the hint.

Ste felt Brendan moving inside him slowly at first for him to get used to the felling of having Brendan's nine inches thrusting inside of him. Brendan took hold of Ste's right leg, placed it on his left shoulder while Ste's right leg was around Brendan's waist. Brendan then started picking up the speed and stated doing Ste harder than he ever have done during the times they had sex together, Ste's moans where quiet at first until he felt Brendan fucking him a bit harder than before.

"_Fuck_" Ste moaned quietly.

"_Oh fuck Steven_" Brendan moaned.

"_Harder_ "Ste commanded

Ste was feeling the effect of being pounded on the table by Brendan while he felt his ankle being licked by Brendan's tongue. Ste started wanking himself off and felt pre cum dripping from his dick, he took some pre cum from his middle finger , pointed it and Brendan to which Brendan took Ste's finger and put it in his mouth and tasted it on his tongue while Brendan was sucking on Ste's finger while looking into Ste's eyes. Ste took his finger out of Brendan's mouth and with his arms, which were lying on the table; he placed his left hand on Brendan's left and pulled him closer. They had stopped fucking for a second to kiss each other slowly until Ste wrapped his legs around Brendan's waist and Ste felt Brendan's left hand in his right hand and continued their session.

The sweat was dripping from the pores of the two of them that at one point Brendan's make up was starting to ruin when the a drop of sweat from his forehead was now on Ste's chest . Ste started wanking himself off again but faster while Brendan was fucking him good and hard.

"_Ye feel amazing_" Brendan moaned.

"_Oh fuck Brendan_" Ste moaned loudly.

"_Oh Bren I don't think_" Ste moaned in Brendan's right ear

"_I'm gonna_…." Brendan moaned in Ste's left ear.

Ste came in his hand at the same time as Brendan. Brendan slowly thrust in Ste slowly until he stopped. Brendan took Ste's hand and licked the sperm of it until it was clean and swallowed Ste's cum.

Ste pulled Brendan forward to him, he had his arms wrapped around Brendan and planted a kiss on the man's forehead. The laid in that place for a few minutes until Brendan had got up, took his dick out of Ste and walked towards the kitchen.

Ste got up and off the table, while looking at Brendan while coming down from an amazing high. Sex with Brendan had always left Ste satisfied and leaving him wanting of more of Brendan. The lads who Ste had over the two years of knowing Brendan didn't compare to the man himself, Brendan was a man who knew how to satisfy Ste and wasn't afraid to experiment when it came to sex, whether it would be positions or places in their houses. That was one of the reasons why Ste loved Brendan, when it came to Brendan it was always a case of expect the unexpected.

Ste watched Brendan walk closely to him and wrapped his arms around Ste, Ste placed his arms around Brendan's neck and they were in a tight embrace. Ste felt Brendan plant a kiss on his neck until Brendan whispered in his ear.

"_Ye fancy a shower_?"

To be continued.

There will be more to come

Thank you for reading this chapter let me know what you think of it.


	6. Round 2

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and following this story I really appreciate it.

Brendan asked Ste his question, wondering whether Ste would be up for doing something both have never experienced together, a shower together as well as the possibly of another round of fucking.

"_Yeah_" Ste said when he replied to Brendan's question.

Without any hesitation Brendan broke from his hug with Ste, he grabbed Ste by the hand, led him to the stairs and to the bathroom for a shower.

They walked down the hallway until they reached the door in front of them; Brendan had opened the white door, turned the light on, pulled Ste in the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Brendan pulled Ste close to him for a kiss by grabbing his arse cheeks while Ste had his hands on Brendan's chest. The kiss in itself was passionate, it left them not only moaning in each other's mouths but it also made their dicks semi hard as well. They remained like that until the broke apart needing to breathe, while panting they didn't break away from looking at each other while they held one another. Brendan felt Ste's hands going up and down on his chest, which always turned him on, until he placed his hands on top of Ste's when felt Ste hands on Brendan's pectorals.

"_Easy there ye horny little fuck. First things first help me get this shit off my face_" Brendan said while giving Ste a genuine smile and removed Ste's hands from where they laid on his pectorals.

"_Ok then get the stuff and I'll help you_ "Ste said while giving Brendan a mischievous grin.

"_It's in the cabinet_" Brendan said while pointing at where the wipes where being held.

Ste went to the opposite side of the room to where the wet wipes where while Brendan was observing himself in the mirror. He felt a bit of a sting when Ste returned with the wipes, Brendan turned around to face the man behind him and realised Ste, with his right hand, slapped Brendan's left bum cheek.

"_Did ye just_?" Brendan asked looking a little startled.

"_Yeah I did_" Ste replied back after he had taken the wipes out of the cabinet while giving Brendan a shy yet naughty smile.

Brendan looked at him and started laughing; he grabbed Ste's right bum cheek before giving Ste's bum cheek a slap in return which made Ste giggle.

"_Not many men get away with slapping my arse Steven Hay but for you I'll let this one slide_" Brendan said whispering while looking at his Steven.

"_Must mean you really love me then doesn't it_" Ste said while looking into Brendan's eyes and given him that cheeky and happy smile he use to give Brendan the earlier days when they started to get to know one another very well.

Brendan looked at Ste sincerely in his eyes.

"_Does it? Yeah it means I do Steven_" Brendan said in a low tone of voice while smiling at the man in front of him.

Ste smiled a little at Brendan before he looked away from him, opened the pad of wipes and took one out for removing the make-up he had in his hand.

"_You ready for this_?" Ste when he looked at Brendan.

"_Ready as I'll ever be_" Brendan replied

Ste had taken the wipe to the left side of Brendan's and started removing the make-up. The process of removing the make-up took about four to five wipes and with Ste doing the task while on his tip toes, however while Ste was removing the make-up Brendan never took his eyes off Ste, every now and then Ste was looking at Brendan and moving Brendan's face so he could get to the left so he could get to remove some of the make-up, which has hard to reach which was a task in itself when standing on your tiptoes to remove make up from a man's face who was over six-foot.

Tonight was a huge step for Brendan, not only had he trusted Ste with reapplying and removing his make-up but he also went out of his comfort zone by dancing in a club full of people to a song that spoke for Brendan about how he felt for Ste, to Brendan it was like ripping his heart out for Ste and giving it to him without any hesitation and no care for what people thought. No lies, no manipulation and no quick fix, Brendan was being genuine to Ste and it showed that he was changing not only for himself, but for the people he cared about and sticking to his word.

When completed, Brendan turned around and was looking at his own reflection. Ste did another great job, Brendan looked closely at his face and noticed that the make-up was completely removed and there were no remnants of the stuff on his moustache, he took a step back to where he was originally standing, turned to look at Ste, smiled before moving forward and kissing the tip of Ste's nose.

"_Great job Steven_" Brendan said before placing his right hand on Ste's left cheek and stroking his top lip.

"_You're welcome_ "Ste replied back and placed his right hand on the left side of Brendan's pectoral.

Brendan watched Ste move from where he was originally standing, walk around to where Brendan was standing; Ste placed his hands on Brendan's stomach and putting his hands down Brendan's pants. Brendan moaned quietly when he felt Ste's right hand caressing Brendan's testicles, while Ste's left hand was stoking Brendan's dick, Brendan realised he had forgotten about putting his dick back in and buttoning his boxers again from his fuck with Ste earlier. When Ste kissed Brendan's back, Brendan removed Ste's hands from his pants so he could look at Ste, he turned around and placed Ste's hands down his pants to where they originally where while Brendan had placed his hands on Ste's chest and started stoking Ste's body. They were looking and caressing one another for a minute until Brendan broke the silence between the two of them.

"_Ye still up for that shower_?" Brendan asked.

"_Yeah_" Ste said while nodding and looking at Brendan.

Brendan's hands moved up from Ste's chest to his face and removed the eye mask Ste was wearing. Ste had then removed the unbuttoned blue shirt Brendan was wearing from his body and place it on the floor. Brendan looked at Ste kneeling down, unbuckled his belt, unfastened his trousers and pulled them down to the ground. Ste was staring at Brendan's flaccid dick; which was still hanging out from his boxer shorts, kissed it on the right side that made Brendan moan with pleasure and removed Brendan's boxers by his teeth while looking at Brendan.

Once his boxers were on the ground, Ste got up from where he was kneeling when Brendan grabbed him by his wrists gently to pick him up from the floor and plant a kiss on those lips of Ste's, Brendan was kissing him again this time opened mouthed and with tongues. Brendan felt Ste grabbing him by his bum cheeks, leading them both to the shower where the shower was in the room. They stopped kissing for a second when Brendan opened the door, lead him and Ste in the shower, once they were in the cubicle Ste had closed the door behind them while Brendan turned the shower on.

The water felt warm on Brendan's fingers when he stretched his right arm to test the water; Ste grabbed the bottle of shampoo from where it was being held, squirted some out of the bottle, placed some in his hand and moved closer to Brendan so put some in Brendan's hair to wash the green out of his hair. Brendan looked at Ste while he was on his tip toes, when Ste had finished, he moved away from Brendan, Brendan had moved towards the shower head to wash his hair and the green was gone.

Ste moved towards Brendan and wrapped his arms around his waist; Brendan pulled Ste towards him for another kiss when he placed his hands on Ste's face. Brendan felt Ste's hand's move from his waist and his arms where around Brendan's neck, Brendan's hands had moved from Ste's face and where now spreading Ste's bum cheeks apart, with his right hand on Ste's left cheek, Brendan started circling Ste's hole with his middle finger on his left hand. Ste yelped but was soon moaning with pleasure while Brendan was circling his hole for a minute; Brendan developed a semi hard on while doing that but he was now getting fully hard when he was fingering Ste and licking Ste's neck.

Brendan's finger left Ste's asshole, he then moved Ste aside, got out of the shower and headed to the mirror, picked up his trousers and took out a condom. Brendan watched Ste move from where Brendan left him to where he was now standing in the centre of the shower.

_Ye look beautiful even when you're wet_ Brendan was thinking while he was rolling the condom on his dick.

He tossed the wrapping aside, re-entered the shower and closed the door behind him. He picked Ste up; Ste had his legs wrapped around Brendan's waist tight, his arms were around Brendan's neck and the headed towards the shower head. While the water was on their skin, Brendan took hold of his dick and entered Ste; Brendan heard Ste moan and stated fucking him really hard. Brendan's arms where around Ste's back and his face was on Ste's neck, kissing it, licking it, biting it in certain areas which left bite marks on the right side of Ste's neck .

Brendan felt Ste's right hand in his hair, grabbed a handful of it and pulled him to face Ste so that Ste could kiss him while they were fucking. Their teeth were clashing, their tongues touching one another and moaning in each other's mouths while they kissed each other passionately.

"_Brendan_ "Ste moaned in Brendan's left ear after they kissed.

Brendan started kissing the right side of Ste's face when he heard Ste moaning his ear.

"_Ye feel so good Steven_" Brendan moaned in Ste's right ear.

Ste placed his right arm around Brendan's neck while Brendan started taking hold of Ste's dick and started masturbating while Brendan fucked him.

Brendan was now starting to feel himself ejaculate.

"_I'm gonna_…" Brendan moaned while looking in Ste's eyes.

"_I am as well_ "Ste moaned when he was looking in Brendan's eyes.

Brendan moaned loudly when he came inside the condom while he was still fucking Ste, Ste had ejaculated the same time Brendan did and cum on Brendan's stomach. Started fucking Ste slower and slower until he had no energy left to fuck Steven some more.

They remained in the place they were in for a ten minutes until Brendan felt Ste's legs leave his waist and slid down from Brendan's arms. Brendan placed his hand on the back of Ste's head and kissed Ste's forehead. Brendan opened the shower door and headed to the toilet; he took the condom off, placed it in the toilet and flushed it.

He turned around and was looking at Ste before heading back to the shower.

There's only one man who can make me cum twice in one fucking session and that's you Steven Hay

Brendan was thinking when he looked at Ste while closing the shower door.

Brendan looked down at his stomach and noticed some of Ste's sperm on his stomach. He took some of it with his index finger, put his finger in his mouth and swallowed Ste's cum.

"_Tasty_ "Brendan said while looking at him.

Ste looked a little shy until Brendan seen the warm smile Ste was giving him. They stayed silent while the water was on them which had started to get hot.

"_You fancy a real shower_?" Ste asked Brendan.

Brendan looked at Ste and wondered where this could lead to.

To be continued.

Thank you for reading this let me know what you think of it.


	7. Fun in the shower

Thank you for reviewing and reading this story. It's much appreciated

Ste opened the shower door, went out of the shower and headed straight to the cabinet. He opened the cabinet trying to find what he was looking for and found it within a second; he closed the cabinet and went back into the shower with the shower gel in his left hand. When he closed the shower door behind him and looked at Brendan for a second, who was trying to figure out what Ste was up to. Ste unscrewed the lid on the gel, took a fair amount in his right hand, with his left hand he placed it on the shelf where the shampoo and conditioner was being held. He rubbed the shower gel in his hands before rubbing it into Brendan's chest.

Ste looked at Brendan, who had his eyes closed, while Ste's hands where washing his hairy chest.

"_How did ye know the shower gel was mine_?" Brendan asked Ste while his eyes were still closed.

"_Just a lucky guess_" Ste replied back while looking at Brendan, Ste knew Brendan was enjoying the shower Ste had suggested earlier.

Ste knew the bottle of shower gel was Brendan's straight away. The shower gel in question was a blue and white tube of Biotherm Eau Pure invigorating shower gel that cost £16.85 a tube. Ste knew Brendan had a thing for the finer things in life whether it was his suits, the aftershave he used and the green tea moisturizer Brendan often used, Brendan didn't knew that Ste knew about his use moisturizer habit, this was a fine example of how much Ste knew Brendan like the back of his hand.

While Ste was rubbing the gel into Brendan's chest he had an idea how he could make this shower fun for him and Brendan. He let go of Brendan's chest, took his left hand into Brendan's right hand and moved him to where the shower head was. Brendan was now under the shower head; he was looking at the man in front of him and wondering what was going on in Ste's head at that moment.

"_Do you trust me_?" Ste whispered in Brendan's ear.

"_Of course_" Brendan said while nodding at the same time.

"_Close your eyes and put your hands behind your head_" Ste said while he was looking at Brendan.

Brendan did what he what Ste had said to him; he closed his eyes for and placed his hands behind his head. Ste had taken the gel; he placed a fair amount in his right hand before he placed it back on the shelf and looked Brendan for a minute while thinking.

You're a beautiful man Brendan Brady

Ste had planted a kiss on Brendan's right pectoral; he had moved from where he was standing and planted a light kiss on Brendan's arm pit, which made Brendan quietly moan. He then started licking the hair on Brendan's armpit before he took his hand that had shower gel on, put some of it on Brendan's right arm and started rubbing it in Brendan's skin. The shower gel started lathering up while Ste was washing Brendan's right arm, when the remnants of the shower gel on Brendan's arm had washed away he did the same thing to Brendan's left arm like he did on the right arm. Ste then started working on Brendan's body; he took the shower gel and started washing Brendan's chest first before his hands moved to his stomach. Ste was looking at Brendan, who looked like he was enjoying his shower with him. Ste's was now rubbing some of the little shower gel that he had in his right hand, he rubbed his hands together before placing them on Brendan's bum cheeks and started washing Brendan's bum vigorously before he was on his knees and was washing Brendan's legs.

This was the moment that Ste knew that this was the part that Brendan would enjoy the most.

Ste got up from his knees and got some more shower gel from the shelf. When the shower gel was in his right hand, he placed his lips on Brendan's left pectoral. He kissed the tattoo that was laid on Brendan's chest. Ste had started planting kisses on Brendan's chest before he stuck his tongue out and started licking the hairs on Brendan's stomach, his tongue moved down and he was licking the treasure trail before he stopped to the pubic hair that was on top of Brendan's crotch.

Ste had then planted a kiss in the centre of the pubic hair that made Brendan moan a little Ste was now back on his knees again, he had taken his right hand on Brendan's dick and started washing it as well as Brendan's testicles. When the foam was gone from Brendan's crotch, Ste noticed Brendan had developed a semi hard on; he took Brendan's dick in his left hand, while his right hand was on Brendan's right bum cheek licked the vain on Brendan's dick very slowly before he put it in his mouth and started sucking Brendan off.

Ste could hear Brendan moaning quietly with pleasure while Ste was sucking and wanking Brendan off at the same time, the more Brendan was moaning the more determined Ste was in making Brendan cum. Ste had stopped sucking Brendan off and looked at him for a second, his hands where still behind his head and his mouth was open wide, Ste took hold of Brendan's dick again in his left hand, placed it in his mouth and started sucking him off again while his right hand was now on Brendan's left bum cheek.

Ste was now sucking Brendan off faster than he ever did before, his hands where now grabbing Brendan's bum cheeks tightly while Brendan was moaning louder than ever before.

"_Oh….. Fuck…. Steven… fuck_ "Brendan moaned

Ste knew Brendan was close to ejaculating but that didn't stop him in quest to making Brendan cum.

"_Steven …..I'm…I'm…..Ah…. fuck_" Brendan moaned while he came in Ste's mouth.

Ste felt Brendan's sperm in his mouth and swallowed every last drop. He released Brendan's dick from his mouth before his tongue was going up Brendan's body and moved to his Adam's apple and finished when his tongue reached Brendan's chin.

"_Did you enjoy that_?" Ste asked while looking at Brendan, who was still panting and coming down from the climax of having received the best blow job of his life.

Ste looked at Brendan open his eyes when Ste asked him the question and while watching Brendan had removed his hands from the back of his head.

"_That….was …..Amazing_…" Brendan said looking at Ste while still catching his breath and coming down from the euphoria of having his dick in Ste's mouth.

Ste couldn't help but smile knowing that Brendan had enjoyed it.

Ste now watched as Brendan took told of him by his arms, swung him around to where Brendan was originally standing and giving Ste a look of excitement.

Ste watched while Brendan took the shower gel in his left hand and squeezed a good amount of shower gel in his right hand before placing it back on the shelf, Ste watched as Brendan rubbed the gel in his hands and placed them on Ste's chest.

Ste started to moan a little when Brendan's hands where all over his lean body. Ste felt Brendan planning small kisses on the right side of his face while Brendan's hands went from his chest to his stomach. Ste felt Brendan's hands move from his stomach to his legs and realised Brendan was now rubbing the remains of the shower gel in his left leg, before his hands was on his left leg and did the same thing.

Ste still had his eyes closed the moment Brendan was on his knees and had lifted Ste's right leg when he felt Brendan's left hand had lifted his leg, Brendan had spread his leg apart to plant a kiss in an area that was near Ste's dick and testicles, this had made Ste moan and almost his dick twitch a little. Ste felt Brendan let go of his leg, opened his eyes to see Brendan stand up from where he was kneeling, Brendan's hands where on Ste's shoulders, he turned Ste around and now had his back towards Brendan.

What is he up to? Ste was now thinking to himself

"_Close ye eyes and place ye hands in front of ye_" Brendan had whispered in Ste's ear.

Ste did as Brendan commanded, he placed his hands on the shower wall before closed his eyes while feeling his legs being spread apart side by side by Brendan's hands, his legs where on the sides of the shower while he felt his back arch by Brendan's hands while his own hands where still firmly placed on the shower wall. Ste then felt something on his back and realised Brendan had placed some shower gel on his back, Ste now felt Brendan's hands all over his back before he felt Brendan's hands massaging some of the left over shower gel on his bum cheeks. Ste felt the warm water on his face and on his back starting to get a little warmer than before, he felt Brendan pulling his bum cheeks apart before he felt Brendan's tongue placed on his left shoulder-blade, going down his back till he felt Brendan's tongue placed on his asshole.

The moment Ste felt Brendan's tongue on his asshole he yelped before moaning loudly and incoherently the more he felt Brendan's tongue making circles around his asshole. Ste felt his hands starting to shake from the amount of pleasure he was receiving from the rim job Brendan was giving him.

"_Oh…Fuck ….Oh…My…God….Brendan_" Ste was moaning loudly while feeling himself getting an erection the more Brendan was licking Ste's hole.

Ste felt Brendan's tongue remove itself from his hole before he felt Brendan's hands firmly placed on his bum. Ste was wondering that the hell was going on but that all changed the moment he felt his dick in Brendan's warm mouth. Ste felt himself getting sucked off harder than he ever had before in his life while feeling two of Brendan's fingers inside him at the same time.

Ste was now feeling himself about to cum at that moment.

"_Ah….Fuck….I'm …gonna_" Ste was moaning loudly than ever before.

Ste had felt a release the moment he ejaculated inside of Brendan's mouth while orgasm at the same time. He was now panting from the experience he had received; he opened his eyes and looked down to find Brendan below where he was sitting swallowing Ste's sperm and wiping the remnants of it by the back of his left hand.

Ste moved his hands away from the shower wall and moved away slightly from where Brendan was sitting. Ste watched as Brendan got up from where he was standing and walked slowly to where Ste was now standing.

"_Ye enjoy that_?" Brendan asked him.

Ste was panting a little and coming down from the orgasm he received.

"_That was mint_ "Ste replied back to Brendan while looking at the smile planting on Brendan's face.

Ste had then asked a question to the man in front of him.

"_How did you get from kneeling down where I'm standing to where you were sitting_?" Ste asked curiously to Brendan.

Ste was curious whether Brendan had actually had experience in fucking a man while in the shower. The thought of another man laying their hands on the man he loved more than anything had started to make him feel sick just thinking about it.

"_I'm a man of many talents Steven_" Brendan had replied to Ste's question.

"_Ye the only man I've fucked in a shower twice_" Brendan soon said to him.

Ste looked puzzled at first before remembering him and Brendan had fucked in the shower. During the early stages of when they had sex together, Brendan had taken Ste to a hotel after a night of working in the club. That night was memorable for Ste because not only was it the first time he had been in a hotel his entire life but it was the first time he got fucked in a shower and in a hotel room with Brendan.

The fact that Brendan had remembered that night made Ste as well as remember that amazing night they had together. Brendan turned the shower off while Ste had turned and opened the door behind him.

Ste went to the radiator to find two white towels; he had taken the towels off the radiator before he felt Brendan's right hand placed on his stomach. He felt Brendan's lips on his neck while Brendan took a towel off the railing. The kiss Ste had received on the neck made him shiver and turned on at the same time.

Ste watched Brendan drying himself while Ste had started to do the same thing. When the men where both dry Brendan went to the toilet for a much-needed piss, when Brendan moved the toilet seats up, Ste knew this would be a good idea of removing himself from the bathroom and placing himself on top of Brendan's bed without Brendan even watching depart from the room.

Ste crept out of the room quietly while Brendan was just about to go to the toilet and headed right down the stairs quietly without making a sound, when he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard Brendan calling his name. Ste hesitated at first but then moved to Brendan's bedroom, opened the door, switched on the light on Brendan's bedside table and closed the door behind him.

He dropped the towel from around his waist on the floor and placed himself on top of Brendan's bed. Ste was now on his front while sitting on top of Brendan's bed. The colours of Brendan's bed covers consisted of grey and black.

Ste seen the door open and was now looking at a naked Brendan Brady who was looking at Ste in the face.

"_Did you wash your hands Mr Brady_? Ste asked while giving Brendan a cheeky smile.

"_I always wash my hands after a trip to the toilet Mr Hay_" Brendan replied back smiling at Ste

Ste watched as Brendan closed the door behind him.

To be continued.


	8. Round 3

Thank you for reviewing and reading this story. It's much appreciated.

The moment Brendan had finished using the toilet. He around to find Ste wasn't in the room, Brendan immediately called his name he didn't get a response from Ste, he immediately washed his hands and using the towel that was around his waist to dry them before throwing the towel on the floor. He went out of the bathroom, headed down the hallway and down the stairs.

He knew where Ste was now hiding, headed straight to his bedroom and when he opened the door he found what he was looking for. Steven Hay was lying naked and on his stomach. His arms where underneath his chest and he laid in the middle of the bed. Ste never looked so gorgeous in Brendan's opinion; his skin looked more golden than ever from their time in the shower, his hair was messy from the towel he used, his eyes looked more blue than ever before and the smile that he had given Brendan not only made Brendan's heart melt but it also turned him on at the same time.

None of the men Brendan had in his life had the power to have that effect on him except Steven Hay. Ste looked sexy to Brendan without even trying to, that's how much Ste had an effect on Brendan.

When Brendan answered Ste's question, he closed the door behind him and walked around to where his bed was. He then placed his knees and hands on the bed before crawling slowly to Ste, who was looking at him when he turned his head towards him while Brendan moved towards him. Brendan had stopped crawling when he reached his destination and placed himself on Ste's back; he planted a kiss on Ste's shoulder before placing his right arm on top of where Ste's left arm laid. He placed his left hand on the right side of Ste's face, pulled Ste's face closer for a kiss the moment Brendan moved his face towards Ste's without moving.

The kiss was just like any other kiss they had that night but this time it was slow, intense and passionate, while Brendan was kissing Ste he placed his right hand on Ste's left wrist, Brendan had stopped kissing him and let go of his face the moment. He turned Ste around so he could see him face to face. When Ste was facing Brendan, he pinned him lightly to the bed by his wrists and placing his knees by the sides of Ste's body. That was the moment that Brendan had found himself on top of Ste Hay.

Brendan was staring at Ste, who looked a little startled by Brendan's action towards him but started to smile the moment Brendan was smiling at him. Brendan bent his head down towards Ste's face, pulled his tongue out, placed it on the left side of his jaw and started licking Ste's face. Brendan felt Ste starting to laugh loudly in that laugh of his that Brendan found annoying as well as endearing, Brendan in turn started laughing in Ste's ear.

"_Brendan did you have to lick me face_?" Ste said while laughing at the same time.

Brendan removed himself from Ste's ear and was now looking down at Ste while loosening his grip on his wrists.

"_I thought it would be funny watching you having ye face getting licked_" Brendan responded before laughing.

When Brendan had stopped laughing, his hands where gently caressing Ste's arms until he bent down and his face met Ste's and they started kissing. While they were kissing Brendan moved his legs from the sides of Ste's body, he placed his legs on top of Ste's and was now lying on top of him without breaking away from the kiss.

Brendan was the one who broke away from the kiss, started kissing Ste's chin, working his way down by planting kisses down his on Ste's Adam's apple and his chest. The kisses that Brendan placed on Ste's neck were light and teasing, they made Ste moan quietly with pleasure. Brendan didn't stop there; when his lips reached to Ste's chest he placed his lips on Ste's left nipple. Brendan took Ste's nipple in his teeth and gave it a small tantalising lick; this made Ste moan and Brendan could feel Ste starting to develop a semi hard on. He released the nipple from his teeth and with his tongue; he started licking Ste's nipple clockwise while Brendan had his right hand on Ste's dick. Brendan stopped teasing Ste's left nipple and did the same thing to Ste's right nipple while he let go of Ste's dick for a second, he placed his right hand on Ste's hip while making Ste moan with his tongue.

When Brendan finished teasing Ste's right nipple, he started kissing Ste's stomach and working his way down until he reached to the pubic hair that lay on top of Ste's crotch. He did the same thing Ste had done to him in the shower earlier, he planted a kiss in the middle while spreading Ste's legs apart with his hands, planted a kiss on an area of Ste's inside leg that was making Ste moan even more than before. Brendan's face was now starting at Ste's delicious piece of meat; he took it in his right hand, teased the head with his tongue, he placed his lips around Ste's dick and started sucking him off. While Brendan was giving Ste a blow job, he took Ste's legs and placed them on top of his shoulders while hearing the moans Ste was receiving from Brendan.

Brendan was now starting to feel Ste getting harder than ever before while he had him in his mouth, his eyes where now looking up at Ste, he could tell Ste was enjoying it from the way he bit his bottom lip. Brendan stopped sucking Ste off; he removed Ste's legs from his shoulders, got up on all fours and crawled slowly towards him. He placed his legs on the sides of Ste's chest while he looked at Ste, who had his arms behind his head; Brendan took his dick in his left hand until Ste took hold of in his right hand, Ste opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Brendan's nine inches.

Brendan felt Ste's hand let off of his dick the moment Ste started sucking him off, he looked down to see Ste had placed his arm where it originally was while Brendan's hands where behind his back. Brendan looked down at Ste and could feel his eyes going at the back of his head, Brendan had his mouth open and was letting out the moans he was getting from the pleasure he was receiving from Ste's mouth.

"_That's it…Ah…..that feels good… Steven_" Brendan was moaning while his eyes where firmly placed on him.

Brendan had moved his hands from behind his back and had them firmly placed on the sides of Ste's face, that was the moment Ste stopped sucking him off, Brendan had bent his head down to kiss Ste's forehead. His left leg removed itself from Ste's body, Brendan moved his entire body from where Ste was lying, placed his left hand on Ste's right shoulder and moved Ste towards him till they were looking at one another face to face. Brendan was looking in Ste's eyes while his left hand laid on the right side of Ste's face. Brendan started to stroke Ste's face with his thumb counter-clockwise until his lips where firmly placed on Ste's lips for ten seconds.

Brendan's face moved away from Ste's and he was staring at the man he was looking at for a minute. They remained silent until Brendan had broken the silence between them.

"_Tell me what ye want_?" Brendan asked Ste

"_You_" Ste relied back without any hesitation or fear in his voice.

Brendan looked at the man in front of him and started to smile. The smile Brendan was giving Ste was a warm smile; it was a smile that made Ste smile at the same time.

They looked at one another in silence while stroking one another. Brendan was stroking Ste's back lightly with his fingertips on his right left hand while Ste's right hand was caressing Brendan's left bum cheek.

They remained stoking one another until Brendan removed Ste's hand lightly from his bum, moved away from where Ste was lying, sliding himself down on the bed with his hands, got up and moved towards his chest of draws.

Brendan opened the top draw to remove a condom and another tube of lube from his draw, the other tub of lube was still in his trouser pocket upstairs in the bathroom, luckily Brendan had another tube for when he ran out as well as an extra box of condoms.

When Brendan had closed the draw, with the condom and lube in his right hand, he turned from where he was standing and moved towards to where Ste was now lying, when he reached to the left side of his bed he placed the contents in his right hand and placed them on his night stand. Brendan moved himself on the bed, lying on the right side on his body before he was lying on his back. He took the condom from the night stand, ripped the wrapping with his teeth and took the condom out of the wrapping. Brendan had taken the wrapping in his left hand and placed it on his night stand, he rolled the condom on his hard dick, taken the rub from his night stand, unscrewed the lid and squeezed some out of the tube until a fair amount was on the condom. Brendan placed the lube on his night stand and lubricated his dick, he turned around to see Ste facing him, Brendan moved an inch closer to where Ste was lying and his left arm was now lying on the pillow.

"_I want ye right here_" Brendan said while pointing to where the muscle was on his arm.

Ste did what Brendan told him and moved his body to where Brendan was now laying. Brendan watched as Ste had his head laid on where Brendan had wanted until Ste had turned around until his back was facing Brendan.

Ye read my mind Brendan thought while Ste had his back towards him.

Brendan moved himself closer to Ste to the point their bodies were touching one another. Brendan's arm curled around Ste's head and pulled his face to Brendan's for another kiss. While they were kissing Brendan felt Ste's right leg move from where it laid until his foot was firmly placed to Brendan's bum cheeks.

Brendan removed himself from Ste's lips so he could see for himself where Ste's right leg was on the bed.

"_Kinky wee fucker aren't ye_" Brendan said when he was looking at him.

"_I'm very flexible me_" Ste replied while biting his bottom lip.

The two men laughed at what Ste had just said until Brendan took hold of his own dick with his right hand, shoved it in Ste's asshole inch by inch until Brendan was fully inside him. Brendan started to thrust his hips slowly while his hand was resting on Ste's right leg, Brendan and Ste were both moaning with pleasure, Brendan buried his face in Ste's neck and started leaving bite marks, which was making Ste moan even more.

"_Harder_" Ste moaned to Brendan.

"What's the magic word?" Brendan moaned in Ste's right ear

"_Ah….oh…..please_" Ste replied back.

Brendan's thrust inside Ste was slow until he picked up on the speed and started fucking Ste harder than before.

"_Like that_?" Brendan moaned in Ste's ear.

"_Ah…Yeah_" Ste moaned back at Brendan.

With his left arm, he pulled Ste's face closer to his and started kissing Ste passionately and fast, their tongues where in each other's mouths and they were moaning at the same time. During that time Brendan could feel Ste's hand on the back of his head and in his hair, Brendan placed his right hand on Ste's hip while he moved his left leg and moved it to where Ste's right leg was on the bed. Brendan was rubbing Ste's leg with his left leg and started rubbing it against Ste's while they were still kissing one another.

With the moans Ste was making, Brendan had started to fuck Ste harder than before. Ste buried his face inside Brendan's neck, his teeth was now starting to bite Brendan's neck the more he was getting fucked harder, Brendan moaning loud when Ste started biting his neck. Brendan's face had moved towards Ste's Adam's apple and he started to nip on it with his teeth, Brendan could feel the sweat dripping from his face as well as feeling the sweat dripping out of every pour on his and Ste's bodies from the pleasure the two been where receiving from one another.

"_Ah….. Fuck…..Brendan_" Ste moaned while receiving pleasure from Brendan.

Brendan's moan matched the same as Ste's at that point. He started to feel himself about to cum at any given moment. With his right hand, Brendan placed it on Ste's right leg, with a firm grip he moved himself from where he laid until he was on his back with Ste on top of him. Brendan's left hand had moved from the pillow from where it laid, it was now on Ste's left foot while his right hand was now on Ste's right foot. With his hands, Brendan had moved Ste's feet from till they were firmly placed on the sides of Brendan's body, he felt Ste's right hand still in Brendan's hair when they moved. Brendan took hold of the left side of Ste's face with his left hand while his right hand was firmly placed on Ste's stomach. Brendan could feel Ste's left hand taking hold of Brendan's right hand while Ste was riding his dick.

They kissed while the where both on the verge of ejaculating together.

"_I…Love ye ….Steven_" Brendan moaned in Ste's mouth.

"_I love….you too…Brendan_" Ste replied back to Brendan's statement.

Brendan could feel himself closer to ejaculating the more Ste was riding his dick until both of the men had climaxed and came while moaning in each other's mouths. The moans Brendan had made were louder than ever before the moment he finished coming inside the condom, he could feel Ste fucking him slowly until Ste had stopped when he reached euphoria and satisfaction when he had finished fucking Brendan.

Both Brendan and Ste where lying in that place for some time until Brendan felt Ste's hand on his dick and removing it from inside of him inch by inch until it was fully removed from inside of Ste, Ste got up from Brendan and placed himself on the opposite side of where Brendan laid on the bed.

Brendan turned around to look at him. He then looked down at Ste stomach and realised that he made Ste cum without even wanking him off. He also realised Ste came without Ste touching himself.

Brendan had removed himself from where he laid, bent down to Ste's crotch and started removing the sperm off Ste's stomach with his tongue until it there was no more.

Brendan got up from the bed, went to the other side of the room, took the condom off his dick and thrown it in the bin. He turned around to face Ste, who was now in his bed on the right side. Ste had pulled the duvet to his side until Brendan was in the bed, pulled the duvet over him and moved closer Ste until their bodies where touching one another.

Brendan put his right arm around Ste's body and holding him tightly while Ste had his left arm around Brendan's waist while looking at him.

"_Thanks for a mint night_ "Ste said to Brendan before moving himself up from where he laid and planting a kiss on the tattoo that was on Brendan's right arm.

"_No thank you for tonight Steven_" Brendan said while looking into Ste's blue eyes.

Brendan then kissed Ste's forehead and watched Ste falling asleep before his very eyes.

_Ye even beautiful when ye sleep_ Brendan thought while watching Ste sleeping.

He kissed Ste on the cheek before getting himself comfortable while looking at Ste until Brendan felt his eyes starting to fall while he was holding him. Brendan closed his eyes and slept while having the man he loved in his arms.

To be continued

Thanks for reading this and let me know what you think


	9. The morning after

Thank you for reviewing and reading this story. It's much appreciated.

Ste heard what sounded like a buzzing sound, the moment his eyes started to open he looked to the opposite side of the bed to see Brendan's alarm clock go off. He got up from where he laid his right hand on the bed where Brendan was still sleeping, moved the alarm clock closer to where Ste was and turned the alarm off with his left hand.

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and realised it was now eight in the morning. He pushed the clock back, turned his head around to look at Brendan, who had moved a little from where he laid last night but was still sleeping. Ste was now staring at Brendan, he was laid on his back, his head turned slightly towards the door and he had his arms on top of his head looking more beautiful and younger than his years in Ste's opinion.

Ste moved from where he was and moved towards Brendan, his body was now lying on top of Brendan's body, he rested his head on the pillow that was on Brendan's head and placed a small kiss on his neck. Ste felt Brendan's arms around him and holding him tightly than ever before, he watched as Brendan turned his face around until Ste gave Brendan a small peck on his cheekbone. Ste watched Brendan's move towards his face until Brendan moved his head away slightly until Brendan had opened his eyes to look at Ste and smiled at him.

"_Morning_" Brendan said to Ste, who was while looking at him.

"_Morning_" Ste relied to Brendan while smiling at him.

Ste watched Brendan move his head closer to where Ste's was on the pillow, Ste could feel Brendan's lips on top of his when he had his eyes closed and he was kissing Brendan, Ste felt Brendan's arms wrapped around his body. The kiss was slow but was intense, with open mouths and their tongues caressing each other while they kissed.

They remained kissing each other for five minutes until they both stopped at the same time, Ste felt Brendan's arms pulling him closer to Brendan for a cuddle, Ste felt Brendan's lips planting a small kiss on his forehead before he and Brendan where lying in Brendan's bed content with being in each other's company .

Ste felt safe and happy in Brendan's arms, Ste was at the point in his life where he felt truly content now that he was back with Brendan and there was no one who was going to tell him how he should live his own life. He was very sure of himself when it came to what he wanted and that was Brendan. Ste had wanted Brendan for who he was, not as a rebound, a quick fuck he will regret later or as second best, he seen the change's Brendan was making and this had led to Ste falling in love with him than ever before and realising who his heart belonged to . It make have taken him some time to realise his true feelings but it was better that he was honest with himself than living a lie, he understood what it must have been like for Brendan when Brendan was in the closet.

"_What time is it_?" Brendan asked him.

Ste felt Brendan let go the hug they were having so Ste could see what time it was, Ste stretched his arm out and moved the alarm clock close to his face.

"_It's only quarter past eight_" Ste replied to Brendan.

Ste placed the clock on the night stand and looked at Brendan for a second.

"_Ok. Ye fancy a getting in the shower_?" Brendan asked while looking up at him.

"_Yeah ok and when you said a shower did you mean just a shower_?" Ste asked Brendan while giving him a mischievous grin.

"_Ye just a shower_" Brendan said to Ste while his hand was now on Ste's left pectoral while returning the smile Ste was giving him.

Ste found himself laughing at the same time as Brendan. Ste had got up and removed himself from Brendan, to whom Brendan had followed, Ste opened the door, the two men left Brendan's bedroom together naked and headed upstairs for a shower together.

When they headed towards the bathroom, Ste was about to open the door until Brendan stopped him.

"_I'll be right back_" Brendan said before heading down the stairs.

Ste opened the door, went straight towards the mirror to look at himself, he noticed the bites and some teeth marks Brendan had left on his neck from their night of passion when he looked closer in the mirror and smiled to himself before he walked towards the shower, opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him, He turned the shower on and placed himself under the shower head.

The water was warm; Ste was cleansing himself with the Shower gel he and Brendan used until he heard the door open. He turned himself round to find Brendan entering the shower and closing the door behind him.

"_Where did you get to_?" Ste asked him.

"_Just getting everything ready_" Brendan replied.

Ste didn't ask Brendan what he had prepared, instead he continued washing himself while Brendan had moved closer to where Ste was standing, taken the shower gel off the shelf, squeezed some out of the tube before placing it back on the shelf and started washing himself. The two men couldn't take their eyes off one another while they showered together, they only broke away from eye contact when they were washing each other's backs, when Ste had his hand on Brendan's back he couldn't help himself developing a semi while washing Brendan's muscular and sculpted back.

Brendan turned around to face Ste, Ste felt Brendan's arms pulling closer towards him, Ste felt Brendan's arms around him giving him a hug, and he felt Brendan kiss the top of Ste's head. Ste looked up towards Brendan, he watched as Brendan moved his face towards Ste's for a kiss, Ste had his arms around Brendan's neck and felt Brendan's right placed on his back while his left hand was on Ste's left bum cheek.

They were both kissing until they looked down and realised both of their dicks where rock hard. Ste looked at Brendan; he looked stunned while looking at Brendan's hard dick and looked at the man in front of him.

"_Someone's very excited aren't they_?" Brendan said while giving Ste a devilish grin.

Ste felt Brendan push him backwards until his back hit the wall. That was the moment Brendan had bent down on his knees and started sucking on Ste's dick. Ste could feel Brendan sucking him off fast while he felt Brendan's hands grabbing his bum cheeks; the orgasm's Ste was making spurred Brendan on until he had come in Brendan's mouth.

Ste watched as Brendan stood up from where he was kneeling, he giggled when he noticed something in his moustache; he had removed his sperm from the moustache with his index finger when Brendan, who was figuring out why Ste was laughing, Ste held his finger in front of Brendan while Brendan had taken Ste's finger in his mouth until the cum was down his throat and released Ste's finger from his mouth.

Ste moved Brendan further to where he was standing till Brendan was in the centre of the shower; he was on his knees, looked at Brendan's dick before opening his mouth and started sucking on his dick. He placed his hands on Brendan's bum cheeks while he was sucking him off, while he felt Brendan's left hand on the back of his head. The way Ste was giving Brendan a blow job matched the same movement and technique that Brendan used on him earlier, Ste could hear Brendan moaning quietly until he felt Brendan cum in his mouth to which Brendan let out a loud moan the moment he came. Ste swallowed Brendan's cum and released Brendan's dick from his mouth. He got up from where he was kneeling and looked at Brendan for a moment.

"_Where did ye learn how to do that_?" Brendan asked while catching his breath.

"_I learnt from the best didn't I_" Ste replied while giving Brendan a cheeky grin.

Brendan then laughed after Ste answered his question.

"_Ye certainly did Steven_" Brendan said while looking at him.

When the two men had completed washing each other's hair, Brendan turned the shower off and opened the door, Ste watched as Brendan got out of the shower first, Ste followed him and closed the door behind him. When he turned around, he watched Brendan chuck him a fresh towel towards him. Ste watched as Brendan was now drying himself off with a fresh towel while he was standing near the toilet, when Ste had completed drying himself, he placed the towel around his waist. He watched Brendan place the towel around his waist before he watched Brendan moving towards the mirror on the other side of the room, Ste walked towards the toilet and sat on it.

"_You mind if I watch_?" Ste asked Brendan when he seen Brendan's eyes look at him through the mirror.

"_Like ye have to ask_" Brendan replied back while giving him winked his right eye at Ste and gave him small smile.

Ste watched Brendan shaving his face with an electric razor. He watched as Brendan focused on his reflection while shaving, Ste never broke his eye contact at the man in front of him while now and then Brendan looked at him through the mirror when he seen Ste watching him. When Brendan had finished shaving, rubbing his skin with aftershave balm, Ste got up and moved towards where Brendan was standing. He wrapped his arms around Brendan's waist loosely and kissed his shoulder, Brendan turned around to face him. While Ste was looking at him, he placed his right hand on Brendan's face and felt the smooth stubble on his hand. He had taken his right index finger and moved it to the left side of Brendan's moustache and started stoking it. He watched as Brendan closed his eyes the moment Ste's finger came into contact with his moustache, Ste was stroking every strand of hair that was on top of Brendan's lips until his finger was on the right side of Brendan's face and stroked the line of hair that was on Brendan's face.

The moment Ste finished stroking Brendan's moustache, he watched Brendan open his eyes.

"_I've always wanted to do that_" Ste said the moment Brendan opened his eyes to look at him.

"_Did ye enjoy it?_ "Brendan asked curiously while looking at him

"_Yeah I proper enjoyed it_ "Ste replied back while smiling at him.

"_Good. Good_" Brendan said while he nodded his head.

Ste watched as Brendan took his left hand into Ste's right hand, Brendan watched as Brendan made the first move and they were out of the bathroom hand in hand. They remained holding each other's hand until they reached inside Brendan's bedroom. Ste looked on top of Brendan's bed to find a pair of boxers, two pairs of black socks, a black t-shirt, a pair of black jogging bottoms and a black hooded zipper was on the bed.

Ste turned around to look at Brendan, who was looking at his wardrobe figuring out what he was going to wear until he turned around to face him.

"_I picked out some stuff of mine for ye to wear till you go back to yours_" Brendan said to him.

"_Ta for that_" Ste replied back before turning his attentions to the clothes that were laid in front of him.

"_No problem_" Brendan said before he turned his attentions on his clothing.

Ste had taken the towel off from his waist, dropped it on the floor before reaching the pair of boxers. He put them on first as well as the black socks, he then put on the jogging bottoms on and fastened them around his waist so they would fall, and he put the t-shirt on before finally put on the hooded zipper. The clothes where too big on him but he liked wearing them because they smelled of Brendan, Ste turned around to look at Brendan, who was now wearing a pair of black boxers, Ste watched as Brendan turned and walked towards him.

"_This…_." Brendan said while pointing his index finger at him.

"…_..adorable_" He said before planting a kiss on Ste's head.

Ste bent his head and trying to hide his smile in front of Brendan until he felt Brendan lift his chin with his finger.

Ste smiled at him who in turn smiled back before Brendan gave him a small peck on the lips.

"_You get ready while I make us breakfast_" Ste said to him

"_Ok_ "Brendan replied back.

Ste watched Brendan go back to his wardrobe, left Brendan to get ready and headed to the kitchen.

When Ste got to the kitchen, he removed some of the pans from the draw, removed some of the contents from the fridge and started cooking breakfast. The sausages, bacon and eggs where sizzling in the pan, Ste started taking cutlery out of the draws and cupboards before placing them on the kitchen work top. His hand was on the spatula and he was turning the food around till he felt Brendan's hands wrapped around his waist and placed his chin on Ste's right shoulder.

"_Mmmm something smells good and I'm not talking about the food either_ "Brendan said to him.

"_Get the knives and forks and I'll have your breakfast ready_" Ste said to Brendan without turning his attentions away from the pan.

"_Yes dear_" Brendan said mockingly which made Ste laugh.

When Brendan moved away from him, Ste concentrated on the food on the pan. When the food was ready, he taken the contents from the pan and placed them on the plates when he placed them near the cooker while Brendan had taken the cutlery from the work top. He turned around to look at Brendan, who was sitting on the right side of the table so Ste could easily see, waiting for his food and looking gorgeous than ever. Brendan was wearing a white vest, with a green shirt, the same items of clothing he worn when he and Ste had a dispute outside the club at the beginning of the year.

Ste placed Brendan's plate on the table in front of him while Ste placed his plate on the table and was sitting opposite Brendan.

"_Ye costume is in my room. I got everything off the table while ye were cooking_ "Brendan told Ste while he was eating the scrambled eggs.

"_Ta for that_" Ste replied back before beginning eating his breakfast.

"_Ye welcome_" Brendan said while scoffing on the scrambled eggs Ste had made.

They eat their breakfast while talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Ste felt like he was now in a proper relationship with Brendan. They made each other laugh while they spoke and it was great for Ste seeing Brendan the way he was now, for Ste it was seeing the side of Brendan that only he knew and no one knew the real Brendan Brady except him.

Ste watched as Brendan finished his breakfast and could tell by the way Brendan looked, he enjoyed his breakfast. Ste had one sausage left on his plate and had an idea.

"_Fancy a sausage Bren_?" Ste asked Brendan

Brendan looked at Ste and seen him with a sausage in his mouth. Ste looked at the smile Brendan had given him and moved closer to where Ste was sitting. They were eating the sausage Ste had in his mouth together until their lips met one another and they kissed for a second until they pulled away from one another while eating the bits of sausage they had in their mouths.

"_Hi boys_" Cheryl greeted the two men.

Ste and Brendan turned their heads around, looked at the front door to find Cheryl, who was still in her Madonna costume from the night before but with no make-up on, they watched as Cheryl turned around and close the door behind her.

_Oh fuck_ Ste thought while trying to eat the sausage in his mouth.

To be continued.


	10. Promises

Thank you for reading my story. Just to let you all know some of the chapters that have been updated are now uploaded.

The moment Cheryl closed the door behind her; Brendan felt his body tense up when she walked through the living room. Brendan watched as she headed straight through to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

"_You boys want a cup of tea_." Cheryl said while she was taking a cup out of the cupboard.

"_Ye. Please_" Brendan replied confidently while trying to hide his nerves.

"_Yeah, ta Cheryl_ "Ste said as soon as Brendan finished answering her question.

"_Don't you go anywhere I wanna word with the two of ya's_" Cheryl said while taking two cups out of the cupboard before boiling the kettle.

While Cheryl was making the tea, Brendan watched as Ste was looking at him, the look that Brendan noticed in Ste's eyes conveyed top Brendan as fear as well as suspicion. When Brendan had his hands placed on the table together, he watched as Ste's right hand had reached slowly out trying to place his hand on top of his to comfort him, until Ste stopped halfway at that moment and placed his hand back to where it was placed on the table.

Brendan looked at him for a second, Ste looked a little sad in his eyes, and realised that Ste was only trying to calm him down when he almost placed his hand on top of his. He felt Ste's eyes were looking at him; he turned to where Ste's hand was placed on the table and placed his hand on top of Ste's it for a second with his left hand and gave him a little small smile to reassure Ste everything was going to be ok, while trying to hide his nerves.

Ste smiled back the moment Cheryl walked with a tray of cups and placed them on the table. When she had given Ste and Brendan their cups, Brendan watched as she took a sip of her own tea while she was standing up and knew that Cheryl meant what she said in wanting to talk to the two of them.

"_So where were ye last night_?" Brendan asked Cheryl before taking a sip of his tea.

"_I stayed over with Nate at the Travelodge he's staying while he's visiting me_" Cheryl replied back.

Brendan wanted to ask what she was doing at a B and B with someone she hardly knew but he knew he wasn't exactly the right person to throw judgement at his sister, not with his track record when it came to men and travelode's.

While Cheryl and Ste where drinking their drinks in silence for a minute, Brendan had breathed slowly before speaking.

"_So what was it you want to tell us sis_?" Brendan asked before taking another sip of his tea.

Brendan watched while Cheryl put down her cup with her left hand and pulled up a seat next to Brendan, so she could say what she needed to say to him and Ste, when she sat down that Brendan looked at her and realised she was ready to talk to the two of them.

"_I've had a chat with Nate and I've done a lot of thinking_..." Cheryl said without looking at Ste and Brendan.

When she looked at Ste before looking at Brendan she continued.

".._I'm not gonna tell you two how to live your own lives. I just want my best mate_ _and my brother to be happy_..." Cheryl said before stopping for a second until she continued what she was going to say.

"…_The only time I've ever seen the two of you happy is when you're together and I seen it with my own eyes last night..."_ Cheryl stated before she was about to be interrupted by her brother.

"_When did ye see us Chez_?" Brendan said with a shocked expression on his face.

"_When you were dancing with Ste. I was talking to Nate, I turned around for a bit to see where Ste was and I seen the two of you dancing for a bit before I went back to chatting to him. It's not every day ya see the joker and Robin on the dance floor_." Cheryl answered Brendan when she turned her head towards him.

Brendan looked Ste, who not only looked shocked but also a little scared at where this conversation might lead.

"…_Anyway. I just wanted to say that whatever is going on between the two of you_…" Cheryl said.

"_Cheryl_…" Ste said quietly with a hint of fear in his voice.

"_Ste… Let me finish. I just want to say I support the two and I'm not gonna tell ya's that you two shouldn't be together because I'm not. I just want you to know ya have my support_". Cheryl said to the two of them.

Brendan cleared his throat.

"_Thank you Chez_" Brendan said to Cheryl.

Cheryl turned around to her brother.

"_Ya welcome. I want ya to promise me something Brendan. Promise you'll never hurt this boy again. He's had enough trouble in his life and he doesn't need any more grief_" Cheryl said in a stern voice that almost made Brendan tremble with fear.

Brendan nodded his head really fast.

"_I promise sis. I'll never hurt him ever again_" Brendan said meaning every word.

"_Good_" Cheryl replied when Brendan finished speaking.

"_He won't hurt me again Cheryl, I trust him_" Ste said.

Cheryl and Brendan turned their heads the moment Ste finished speaking.

"_Ok. Just so ya know Ste I only want wants best for ya as well. My brother isn't a saint and he's done some bad things in the past but he's still my brother_" Cheryl said while looking at her best friend.

Brendan knew what she was referring to when she spoke.

"_I know he has but I don't care… I love him don't I_" Ste said while looking at Cheryl.

The moment Brendan heard those words that Ste said to Cheryl, He felt like he wanted to grab Ste and take him in his arms right at that moment. Brendan realised that Ste did love him for who he was despite everything Brendan had done to him, this and the fact that Ste had forgiven him for his actions towards him.

"_That's good to hear Ste, our Brendan loves ya don't ya Bren_?" Cheryl said while she was getting out of her seat.

"_Huh_" Brendan said when Cheryl said when she asked him the question.

Brendan turned around to look at Ste, who looked cute in Brendan's clothes.

"_Ye. Ye I do_" Brendan said while looking at him.

Ste smiled a little at Brendan when Brendan said that, Brendan couldn't help but smile back at him.

"_Good_" Cheryl said while standing up and noticed the men where both looking at her.

"_Well you boys don't mind I'm gonna have a bath_" Cheryl said while heading towards the stairs and heading to where she was going.

Brendan watched as his sister went up the stairs, the moment she was gone he turned his attentions towards Ste, who had looked at Cheryl going up the stairs before he had his eyes on Brendan.

Brendan was making progress in his life. He had openly admitted his feelings in front of his own sister while in the company of the man he loved. He couldn't help but feel proud on the fact that he said it whole heartedly without any hesitation and no criticism from his sister.

Brendan got up out from his seat and walked around the table. He pulled up the chair that was next to Ste and sat by him. Ste turned to look at Brendan for a minute while Brendan was looking at the window figuring out what he was going to say to him.

"_Do you want me to go?_ "Ste said when he was looking at Brendan.

Brendan turned his face around to look at him.

"_No. I…I want ye to stay_" Brendan said.

"_Steven what happened earlier when Cheryl was in the kitchen_?"Brendan said before Ste interrupted him with his answer.

"_I tried to let you know it's gonna be alright by holding your hand but…Cheryl was there and I…._ "Ste said quickly while getting out of his chair, walked towards the sofa and sat on the left side with his back towards Brendan.

When Brendan heard those words that Ste said, he could tell what was going on in Ste's head.

"_Ye wanted to let me know everything was gonna be ok didn't ye_?" Brendan said before he moved out of his seat and talked to the other side of the sofa.

"_Yeah….and I thought…..I had a moment where_…." Ste said while placing his hands on top of his head while his face was looking at the floor.

"_Ye thought I was gonna react badly to what she was gonna say_" Brendan said when he was sitting on the right side of the sofa while focusing his attentions on the window in front of him.

"_Yeah_" Ste said.

Brendan watched as Ste taken his hands out of his hair and moved back towards the sofa. Brendan had seen Ste look at him for a second until Ste decided he was ready to talk to him.

"_I thought she would make you or make me say we shouldn't see each other_" Ste said while looking at Brendan.

"_I was thinking the same thing Steven_" Brendan replied back to him.

"_Really_?"

"_Ye I thought that while she was making the tea. She only wants what's best for us both, I would still be with ye even if she didn't agree with us being together_" Brendan said honestly.

Brendan watched as Ste moved closer to him on the sofa.

"_I would have told her I'm still gonna be with ya whether she likes it or not_" Ste said when his left knee was touching Brendan's right knee.

"_Would ye_?" Brendan said when he turned his head around to look at him.

"_Yeah. Yeah I would_" Ste said while smiling at Brendan.

Brendan could help but feel himself warm at the feeling of knowing that Ste was going to be with him, despite what his sister would have said to him as her best friend.

"_I'm sorry_" Ste announced to Brendan.

"_What? What for_?" Brendan asked while wondering why Ste would apologize to him.

"For not believing in you when you…when you went to prison" Ste said when Brendan placed his right arm across Ste's shoulders.

"_Steven. Ye have nothing to be sorry for, I understand why ye thought that and I shouldn't have pushed ye away when I did… I want to say I'm sorry as well...for everything I done to ye….I really am_" Brendan said when he placed his left hand on Ste's right cheekbone, so Brendan could look at him when he genuinely apologized to him.

"_I forgive you Bren_"

"_That's good to hear but ye have nothing to apologize for, really ye haven't_" Brendan said when he laid his eyes on Ste's face.

"_Ye hear_?" Brendan said and watched as Ste nodded his head in an agreement.

Brendan pulled Ste closer to him for a hug. While they were hugging Brendan meant all the words he said when he and Ste spoke on the sofa. When he said he was sorry he meant it without sounding like a lie, he meant when he told Ste he had nothing to apologize for and he even if Cheryl disapproved of him being with Ste, he wouldn't listen to what she said. He was going to stick by his promise and never hurt Ste again. This was his chance of finally being happy with the man he loved and he wasn't going to let him or anyone else fuck it up for him and Ste.

"_I only want what's best for you Steven_" Brendan said calmly while holding Ste in his arms.

"_I want the same thing for you as well_" Ste said when he looked at Brendan.

Brendan kissed Ste's lips, to which Ste kissed him back. Brendan felt Ste move while he moved with him, he found himself on top of Ste while they were kissing another. They were lost in that kiss to the point they didn't hear the door open.

"_What the fuck is going on here_?" Joel said angrily.

Brendan stopped kissing Ste while his head moved to where the door was. The two men looked to find Joel and Theresa walking in on them while they kissed.

Theresa slammed the door behind here and was giving Ste a look of disgust, while Joel looked at the two men angrily and trying to figure out why Ste was in the Brady household.

"_We were kissing each other. What does it fucking look like_ "Ste said answering Joel's question.

Brendan couldn't help himself laugh at Ste response to Joel. Brendan looked at Joel, who didn't look amused in the slightest, while he was still on top of Ste.

_This is gonna be fun_ Brendan thought when he realised he was going to tell Joel and Theresa that he and Ste are together.

To be continued.

Thank you for reading this let me know what you think.


	11. Confrontation and compromises

I want to thank you all for reading this story and sorry for the late update. Just to let you all know that this story will be coming to an end soon and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Ste watched as Brendan removed himself from him and looked at him, Brendan was now standing on the right side of the sofa, to which Ste removed himself from where he laid, he was standing with his back towards Brendan and was facing the two people who had interrupted his time with Brendan on the sofa.

That was the moment Ste had made his decision and wasn't going to put up with Joel's tantrum nor was he going to put up with people meddling in his life and that included Theresa McQueen.

"_I asked a question what he is doing here_." Joel said while looking like he was going to punch Ste at any giving moment before turning his attentions to Brendan.

Ste was about to answer Joel's question until Brendan was about to speak.

"_I don't think that concerns ye Joel why Steven is here in my house…"_ Brendan said while he looked at Joel and moved towards where Ste was standing.

Ste felt Brendan's right hand placed on his right shoulder-blade.

"…_Ye see Joel I invited Ste over here last night and he spent the night while ye were locking up our club…." _ Brendan said while he was looking at Joel.

Ste looked up at Brendan and couldn't help but look at Brendan in admiration when he was talking to Joel. His eyes moved from Brendan and where now firmly placed on Joel. Whose facial expression didn't change at all since he first came into the Brady's house, Ste noticed Theresa was moving closer to Joel was standing while giving him and Brendan a look of disgust.

"_Steven here is more than a quest …..He's my. What's the right phrase to use_?" Brendan said.

"_Your other half_" Ste said while he was looking Brendan trying to think.

Ste watched as Brendan's eyes moved from Joel's face till they were now looking at him.

"_Perfect. Just perfect Steven_" Brendan said before he looked away from Ste and looked straight at Joel's face and said what he needed to say next, Ste now felt Brendan's right hand squeeze his shoulder to reassure him that not even Joel is going to ruin their happiness.

"_Steven here is my other half and he's going to be round here more often whether ye like it or not_" Brendan said.

Ste watched Brendan turning his attentions from Joel till Brendan was looking at Theresa McQueen.

"_That goes for ye as well Blondie_" Brendan said while his index finger was pointing at Theresa.

In a split second Ste watched as Joel's anger was about to erupt for Brendan's remark towards his girlfriend. He watched as Joel moved from where he stood and watched as Joel took a few steps towards the kitchen. That was the moment Joel stopped in his tracks, he had rushed to where Ste and Brendan had stood until Ste had moved forward to Joel quickly, with his hands placed on Joel's chest he pushed Joel with all his strength till Joel was on the floor.

_Ya spiteful runt_ Ste thought the moment he looked at Joel lying on the floor.

Ste watched as Theresa quickly moved to where Joel was lying and was trying to pick Joel up from the floor.

"_YOU ARE A PROPER UNGRATEFULL LITTLE TWAT_" Ste screamed at Joel. The sound of Ste's voice made Joel and Theresa flinch with in a second.

"_AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE FOR YOU. HE LET YOU LIVE HERE, HE'S EVEN TREATED YOU LIKE A SON EVEN THOUGH YOUR NOT_." Ste screamed at Joel while looking at him.

Ste didn't stop there, he was just getting started.

"_YOU DON'T LIKE IT WHEN HE IS'NT PAYING YA ANY ATTENTION TO YOU SO WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU MESS WITH HIM ALL BECAUSE HE IS'NT TREATING YOU RIGHT_" Ste screamed while trying to calm himself down from the feeling of wanting to punch Joel in the face.

"_What are ye talking about? I never messed with Brendan_" Joel said looking shocked at what Ste said to him.

"_I know it was you who put the lighter fluid in the bin as well as the other things that you and her did"_ Ste said while moving closer to where Joel was standing. That was the moment Ste seen the look on Joel's face. His face was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"_How?_" Theresa said while trying not to look shocked herself.

Ste turned his attentions to Theresa.

"_I heard you and him say it while you two where outside the club_" Ste replied to Theresa's question

That was the moment Ste seen the shock look on Theresa McQueen's face.

Ste explained to Brendan, Theresa and Joel about how he knew about how he knew about Joel and Theresa's plan in the summer.

Ste knew Joel was up to something the moment Joel was looking at him the day he smelled lighter fluid in the bin. The same bin that was used to trap Brendan inside the club, which was the same day Brendan, announced to him later that he was leaving the village for good. Later in the day, after coming out from Price Slice with the cans of larger he had purchased. He heard Joel screaming incoherently with Theresa trying to calm him down, he made sure that he wouldn't be discovered by either Joel and Theresa, so he hid from where they were standing and overheard them saying about Brendan and how it was them that where responsible for mind games they had cast on Brendan and not Sampson.

When they had gone back inside the club, Ste got up from where he was and headed home. During the night he decided not to go to the police about Joel and Theresa, not only did he not have any form of evidence against the two of them but he also did it for Brendan. Ste knew Brendan treated him like a son, even if they weren't related by blood, he could tell he knew how much Brendan cared for Joel Dexter. He made his mind up and decided he wouldn't say anything about it to anyone including Brendan.

"_Why didn't ye tell me_?" Brendan said quietly after hearing Ste knew about Joel and Theresa.

Ste turned around to face Brendan.

"_I didn't think you would believe me. I swear Brendan_" Ste said while trying to figure out whether Brendan was angry at him.

"_Did you know it was them two_?" Ste asked Brendan.

"_Ye I did and I would have believed ye anyway Steven_" Brendan said

Ste watched as Brendan moved closer to where Ste was now standing. Ste didn't know what was going through Brendan's head but at that moment he knew Brendan wouldn't look at him the same way again.

"_I just want to say I was only doing it for you Brendan_ "Ste said before he turned around to leave the house, until he felt Brendan's right hand on his left arm to pull him forward to where Brendan was standing.

Ste felt Brendan pull him to his side and felt Brendan's arm around his shoulders to pull him closer to Brendan.

Ste looked at Brendan and watched as Brendan look at him for a second until Brendan looked at Joel and Theresa.

"_Like I said Steven and I are together. He's staying put whether ye like it or not Joel."_ Brendan said confidently without any hint of intimidation in his voice.

Ste watched as Joel had moved away from Theresa. Joel looked at Ste for a second until he looked at Brendan.

"_Ok_" Joel said the moment he looked at Brendan.

"_Don't think you and me are gonna be best mates. I'll try to be nice to you for Brendan's sake not yours_" Ste said suddenly.

Ste watched as Joel looked at him for a second the moment he had finished speaking to Brendan.

"_Fine_" Joel said without any hint of anger or disgust.

"_I've come to get some things of mine. I'll just get them_." Joel said before he headed towards the stairs. Ste watched as Theresa followed Joel up the stairs and trying to match the speed he used when walked up the stairs.

When Ste watched the two of them disappear from his sight. He turned his head towards Brendan who was already looking at him.

Ste looked at Brendan until he spoke.

"_I'm sorry for not telling you_" Ste said meaning every word.

"_I meant what I said Steven. Ye could have told me and I would have believed ye_" Brendan replied.

"_I didn't know that then didn't I but I know that now_" Ste said while looking into Brendan's blue eyes.

"_Another thing we already discussed have nothing to be sorry for as well. I know ye were only thinking what was for the best_ "Brendan said.

Ste knew Brendan what he meant when he said that. Ste had a habit of thinking things through before a situation had come along his way. He could have beating up Joel for not only putting his life in danger but also his children's lives as well but Ste vowed never to waste all his energy on someone like Joel Dexter who wasn't worth it in Ste's eyes. There was also the fact that even with the info that he had on Theresa McQueen about her involvement with a man called Kyle last year, Ste would still kept quiet about it because Ste wasn't the kind of person to use blackmail for his own personal gain no matter how many times he had been tempted.

Ste was staring at Brendan for what seemed like a while till he heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. Ste turned his head around to see Joel coming down the stairs with a bag in his right hand with Theresa behind him. When he reached the end of the stairs and was heading to the front door, Ste watched as Joel was looking at him and Brendan.

"_I've got my stuff_" Joel had announced to the two men.

"_Ye got everything sorted now that ye moving in with Bl.. Theresa and the kid_" Brendan said while looking at Joel.

"_Yeah we got everything sorted. Are you coming into the club later?_ "Joel asked Brendan.

"_No. I'm spending my time off with this fella over here_" Brendan said while nodding at Ste, to which Ste turned to look at Brendan and smiled for a second.

"_Oh ok maybe another time_" Joel said sounding a little disappointed.

"_Ye maybe another time_" Brendan said.

"_I'm happy for the two of you_" Joel said while looking at the floor.

"_Thank ye Joel_" Brendan said

"_Yeah cheers_" Ste said.

Ste watched as Joel looked up at the two of them and gave them a nod before heading to the door. Ste watched as Theresa headed to the same direction until Ste stopped her when he spoke.

"_Don't think about telling Amy. I'll be the one to tell her about me and Brendan_" Ste said in confident tone of voice.

"_I wasn't going_…" Theresa said while trying to look innocent.

Ste wasn't falling for Theresa's lie and even she knew with the way he was looking at her. Theresa had already planned on telling Amy about Ste and Brendan getting back together.

"_I'll tell her not you_" Ste said meaning every word he said.

"_I only care about you Ste_" Theresa replied back

"_Don't bullshit me Theresa. I love him and I'm with Brendan whether you like it or not_" Ste said while looking at her with disgust.

Ste watched as Theresa looked angry at him. The look on her face said it all to Ste, Theresa only thought about one person and it certainly wasn't him. Ste knew she never liked Brendan but Ste stuck by his promise and he was not going to let anyone or anything ruin his happiness with Brendan ever again.

"_Come on Theresa_" Joel said impatiently

"I'm coming "Theresa said while looking at Joe, who had the door open and was now outside waiting for her.

Ste watched as Theresa left and shut the door behind her.

"_I will tell Amy about us and I'm telling her I'm with you_" Ste said when he turned to face Brendan.

"_How do ye think Miss Barnes will react?_" Brendan said knowing how Amy will react to the news.

"_It's my life and she has to accept it_" Ste said while looking at Brendan.

"_Good_ "Brendan said while nodding his head.

Ste sat down on the right side of the sofa while Brendan sat beside and placed his right arm on Ste's shoulder.

"_If we're going to be together we need to make some rules_" Ste announced to Brendan.

"_Ok name them_ "Brendan replied.

"_No more secrets and lies between us_" Ste said when he turned to look at him.

Ste watched Brendan nod in an agreement.

"_Fine. No more ex's coming between us two as we_ll" Brendan said to him.

"_Especially ex-girlfriends and ex-wives_" Ste said giggling to Brendan.

Ste watched as Brendan also started to smile at what Ste said.

"_Ye fine with me Steven_" Brendan said while looking at him.

"_Mint_" Ste said while nodding in an agreement with Brendan.

Ste planted a kiss on Brendan's right cheekbone until his lips were placed on top of Brendan's for a quick kiss.

Ste turned away from Brendan to find Cheryl coming down the stairs, looking better compared to how she looked earlier. She was wearing a black top and trousers, very little make up and her hair was loose and straightened, he watched Cheryl going into the kitchen before he turned his head around to face Brendan, who never took his eyes of him

"_Joel's got his things and he left_" Brendan announced to Cheryl while looking at the man in front of him.

"_I didn't hear him come in. I had my headphones in while I was in the bath_" Cheryl replied back to Brendan.

Ste knew what she was talking about; Cheryl had a habit of listening to her music really loud with her headphones on while she was having a bath.

"_What plans do ya boys have today?_" Cheryl said while making herself some breakfast.

"_We're going shopping aren't we Steven?_" Brendan said smiling at him

"_Yeah me and Bren are going shopping_" Ste said never breaking away from looking at Brendan.

_What is he up to?_ Ste thought while thinking what Brendan meant by the term shopping.

To be continued.

Thank you all for reading this let me know what you think of this chapter.


	12. Shopping

This is the final chapter of this story. I would like to thank everyone who has commented, followed and favourite this story. This has really helped me writing this story and would like to let you all know that there will be more stories to come from me in the very near future.

It was half 11 in the morning when Brendan had returned from his bedroom wearing his leather, while holding the bag which contained the costume he was wearing the night before in his left hand while giving him a pair of old shoes of Brendan's to wear as well as a pair of black socks. He went into the living room to find Ste, still sitting on the right side of the sofa, waiting for him. Brendan stopped walking when he seen Ste got up from his seat the moment Brendan had entered the living room.

Brendan had giving Ste the shoes and socks, he watched as Ste put the socks first and the shoes last, the shoes that Ste was wearing was a pair of old black trainers that Brendan wore when he was either lounging around in the house or for jogging. Brendan looked at the man in front of him in such awe, in Brendan's eyes, Ste looked beautiful in his clothing. He was no longer the naïve boy who worked in the club; he was now a man who looked more beautiful each day.

Brendan had taken out his keys while looking at the man in front of him.

"_Ye ready_?" Brendan asked him.

"_Yeah_" Ste replied back in a confident manner.

Brendan watched as Ste moved towards the front door with a carrier bag in his hand, Cheryl had taken the liberty of hand washing the foundation out of Ste's gloves from his costume before it had to be returned that day. Brendan moved to the door and opened it for Ste; Ste had walked out of the Brady household and Brendan followed, he locked the front door behind him, put his keys in his right pocket and walked down the steps to the village with Ste by his right side.

Brendan watched as Ste was going to a different direction to Brendan's car.

"_Hey. Where ye going_?" Brendan asked him.

"I'm going back to mine to get changed before we go head into town aren't I" Ste replied.

Brendan walked to where Ste was now standing and stopped when his body was an inch away from Ste's.

"_Ye don't have to get changed Steven ...unless ye want to_" Brendan said.

That was the moment he realised that if his relationship with Ste was going to work he had to stop choosing what Ste wanted without thinking things through. The last time that happened, Brendan had ordered a Steak for Ste to eat when he had originally wanted fish when they were at a restaurant in April, which ultimately lead to Ste walking out on Brendan without him realising Ste had left the building.

Brendan had looked at Ste for about a second until he spoke.

"_Ok I'm not gonna get changed but I've got to go back to get the bag to put my costume in_" Ste said to Brendan.

"_Fine with me_" Brendan replied back.

The men had walked side by side till they reached Ste's house. Brendan watched as Ste had taken his keys out of the right pocket of the jogging bottoms that Brendan had borrowed him earlier.

"_Where did you put ye keys and wallet while you were in the club last night_?" Brendan asked Ste curiously.

"_I was holding them in my hand till I was in the club. She put them in her purse later on after we got our drinks_" Ste replied back.

"_Oh_"

"_Why you ask_?"

"Just curious Steven. Did she give you them back before she…"

"..Went out to see Nate? Yeah she did"

Brendan had a suspicion that his own sister had something to do with him and Ste getting back together however he didn't dwell on the theory too much and focused all his attention on Ste, who's arse was tantalising Brendan while Brendan was staring at it

Brendan watched as Ste opened the door and let Brendan in first.

"_Thank ye_ "Brendan said while walking into the hallway and straight to Ste's front room.

Brendan turned around to see Ste closing the door behind him and walk towards Brendan.

"_I'll go and get that bag_" Ste said while pointing at his bedroom door with his right thumb.

Brendan watched as Ste went into his room. He placed his bag on the sofa and headed into the kitchen, kneeled down and opened the refrigerator. There was only a pint of semi skimmed milk, butter and a chocolate cake in the fridge. Brendan was about to grab the cake until he heard Ste's voice.

"_Don't think about it. That's for later_" Ste said smiling at catching Brendan red-handed without him realising Ste was watching him.

"_I was only gonna have one slice_" Brendan said while he closed the fridge.

"_Yeah pull the other one Brendan_" Ste said knowing that what Brendan said was far from true.

Brendan had got up and turned to find Ste smiling at him, knowing that even Ste knew that Brendan had intended to have the chocolate cake all to himself, Brendan was now standing so close to Ste to the point their lips where almost touching one another.

"_Ye got the bag?_ "Brendan asked him.

"_Yeah and I'm ready_" Ste answered.

Brendan nodded and placed his left hand on Ste's right bum cheek and gave it a squeeze, Brendan was starting to smile the moment Ste smiled and giggled when Brendan had nipped his bum. He gave it a light tap before letting go of it and headed to the sofa.

"_Does Douglas know ye spending time with me_?" Brendan asked.

"_It's none of Doug's business who I spend time with aint it? Anyway it's my life and I'm spending it and my day off with my man_" Ste answered.

_My man I like the sound of that_ Brendan thought while not flinching or being repulsed by being called my man by another man.

This was showing Brendan becoming more comfortable with himself slowly but surely.

Brendan had picked up the bag, turned around to see Ste was now standing in the hall waiting for him. He walked out of the living room and while Ste had opened the front door and let himself out. Brendan soon followed before Ste had locked the door behind him. They went out of the other door and did the same thing as they did earlier, when Ste locked the door, he put his keys in the right pocket.

They headed back into the village and straight to Brendan's car. When they got in the car, Brendan had turned on the engine, had his left hand on Ste's right thigh and drove off with his man by his side.

It was five o clock in the afternoon when the two men had come back from the town the moment Ste had unlocked the door and opened the door to his flat while Brendan followed and shut the front door behind him.

Brendan watched Ste going into the living room with the bags of shopping they had purchased during their day together. Brendan had bought Ste a new leather jacket from River Island, which surprisingly matched the one he was wearing that day, three pairs of David Beckham white briefs as well as a Barbie doll for Leah and a train set for Lucas when they came down to visit their father.

The reason Brendan wanted to take Ste out shopping was his way of making up for firing Ste at the beginning of the year, seeing the man look for work for his family tore him apart as well as hearing from Ste the turmoil the kids had to go through when there was little food in the fridge or when the kids wanted the latest toy that was in the store.

Brendan had made a promise to himself when he bought the deli for Ste and Doug, the moment he and Ste got back together permanently he would make up for being so heartless to Ste, even though Brendan knew that it wouldn't make up for all the physical and emotional pain he inflicted on Ste since they became involved for the past two years it would be a start in showing Ste that he would become a better man for not only for the man he loved but also for himself.

Ste was reluctant as always to let anyone, including Brendan, pay for him when it comes to buying things for him and the kids but Brendan had insisted on it. To which Ste agreed on the condition that he would buy Brendan some things for him in return, Brendan thought Ste was joking at first but then agreed the moment he had seen the serious look on Ste's face.

Brendan closed the door behind him when he was in Ste's flat and had placed his shopping bags near the sofa. In the bags that Ste had purchased for him was a pair of tightly fitted boxer shorts, an Atlantic blue shirt that Ste bought for Brendan while they were in River Island and a pair of black shoes that were bought in Topman.

While they were in the Topman store earlier, Brendan had caught the eye of the cashier and realised it was the same man that he had kissed the day he fired Ste at the beginning of the year as well as sleeping with him that very same night. Brendan turned to look at Ste on his left side, who was giving the cashier the most evil looks while the cashier was trying to carry on working and avoiding the looks Ste was giving him and trying to get Brendan's attention by giving him shy smiles.

Brendan wasn't falling for the cashier's attempts to have his way with him; Brendan found it insulting that the cashier was trying to tempt him in having a shag with Brendan while Ste was in front of him. The new Brendan Brady wasn't going to be tempted by a random bloke he had and at that moment Brendan did something he had never done before in a shopping store, he turned Ste around, placed his hands on the sides of Ste's face and kissed him in front of the cashier to get his message across to the man standing in front of the two men.

The kiss in question was the complete opposite of the kiss Brendan had with the cashier. The kiss that Brendan had with the cashier, in Brendan's perspective, was mechanical with no feelings for the man he kissed in the slightest. The kiss he had with Ste in that store was tender, intense; passionate with feelings of love, trust and respect for the man he called Steven.

When they had stopped kissing the cashier looked shocked and stunned, he quickly asked Ste for the money, which Ste had handed the cashier forty pound in ten pound notes. Brendan watched as the cashier had quickly put the receipt in the bag along with the box which had the pair of shoes.

Brendan watched as the cashier gave Ste the bag, to which he gave to Brendan.

"_You're proper naughty you are Brendan Brady_" Ste whispered in Brendan's ear.

"_Wait till we get back to yours and I'll show ye how naughty I am Steven Hay_" Brendan replied back to Ste quietly while giving Ste a cheeky grin.

Brendan watched as Ste gave the cashier a smug look.

"_I'll be at HMV to get some stuff for tonight meet me there in a few minutes_" Ste said to Brendan quietly.

"_I'll meet ye outside_" Brendan said while wondering what the night might lead for Ste and him.

Brendan watched as Ste walked away before saying goodbye to the cashier smugly. The moment Ste had left he looked at the cashier and gave him a dirty look.

"_Ye listen here boy. The next time I'm in here again don't even think about trying ye luck with me when I'm with my fella. Ye hear me?_" Brendan said quietly to the cashier with a hint of intimidation in his voice.

To which the cashier nodded and said yes.

Brendan walked away from the cashier and out of the store.

_Ye were a crap shag compared to Steven _Brendan thought while heading to HMV.

That statement was true, out of all the men Brendan had none of them compared to Ste in the slightest. None of them got him like Ste did, none of them could ever satisfy him for more than a minute when it came to sex and none of them had ever owned his heart and loved him for him despite Brendan's past mistakes and his upbringing.

He knew that he would tell Ste about his childhood in more detail when the time was right but at that moment all Brendan cared about was being with Ste and making the most of the free time he had with his fella.

Brendan watched as Ste placed himself on the right side of the sofa with his mobile phone in his right hand, Brendan placed himself on the left side of the sofa and moved closer to where Ste was sitting.

"_You fancy a take away I can't be bothered cooking tonight _"Ste said when he turned to look at Brendan.

"_Ye go on then_" Brendan replied back.

Brendan watched as Ste ordered a take away of Chinese food. Brendan whispered in Ste's ear his order while his eyes moved away from Ste's face and watched as Ste's left hand was stroking Brendan's left thigh while he has telling the person on the other line what they wanted. Brendan in turn started kissing Ste's neck slowly but tenderly the moment Ste had finished speaking to the man who was taking their order.

He took hold of Ste's thigh and started stroking it while kissing Ste's neck lightly before placing his lips on top of Ste's lips. They kissed for what seemed like a good fifteen minutes till there was a knock on the door, Brendan watched as Ste pulled himself away from Ste to get to the door, he opened the door and was giving the bag of food by the delivery man, Ste gave the man a ten pound note and told him to keep the change before closing the door behind him.

Brendan came out of the kitchen with two plates in one hand as well as two knives and forks in the other. Ste placed himself on the right side of the sofa before placing the cutlery on the table while Brendan was taking the contents out of the bag and placed Ste's order on his plate while Brendan placed his order on his plate while Ste turned the television on. Brendan watched as Ste got up and headed to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator, took out the chocolate cake and went back to his seat before placing the cake on the table.

They ate their food while they were talking and not paying very little attention on what was on the television. When they had finished eating their takeaway as well as the chocolate cake, Brendan had sat back on the sofa with Ste moving closer to him, Brendan placed his left arm on Ste's right shoulder and kissed the top of Ste's head while he felt Ste's right hand was on his stomach for a minute before pulling Brendan's vest, started playing with the hairs that laid on Brendan's stomach while they both were watching television.

They watched television until Brendan watched Ste grab one of the bags and pulled out one of the cd's that he purchased earlier and went straight to the CD player. He turned the CD player on and put the cd a specific track while turning around to look at Brendan.

"_You fancy a dance?_" Ste asked Brendan.

Brendan nodded, got up from the sofa and walked straight towards him. He placed his arms around Ste's waist and started dancing. Brendan felt Ste's arms wrapped around his neck. While they were dancing Brendan realised the song they were dancing to was, in fact, the same song they danced to when they were in the club.

"_How did ye know get a copy of this album_?" Brendan asked curiously.

"_One of the guys helped me find it when I was in the shop_" Ste answered back.

They danced slowly until Brendan felt Ste's hands where firmly placed on his face, so Ste could look at him while they danced. While they were dancing and looking at one another Brendan watched as Ste lip synced to the chorus while looking at Brendan.

_However far away, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Watching Ste say those words to Brendan made Brendan's heart melt and shed a single tear from his left eye. When Robert Smith was singing the chorus for a second time, Ste put Brendan's face closer to his and started kissing him.

They kissed until the song hand finished. Ste stopped the cd and turned it off. When Ste had completed his task, Brendan turned Ste around and started kissing him again.

Brendan picked Ste up and had his hands on Ste's bum while feeling Ste's legs wrapped around his waist. Brendan stopped kissing Ste and walked to Ste's bedroom while holding

"_I think it's time I kept my promise and show ye how naughty I can be Mr Hay_" Brendan said in a tone of voice that always turned Ste on.

"_I can't wait Mr Brady_" Ste said seductively.

The two men kissed again passionately, Brendan kicked Ste's bedroom door open, walked into Ste's bedroom while Ste was taking Brendan's hooded top off.

When they entered Ste's bedroom turned around and kicked the door shut, he walked towards Ste's bed and placed him on top of the bed. He looked at Ste while he was on top of him.

_I'm never going to fuck things up when it comes to ye Steven_ Brendan thought to himself

He kissed Ste's lips and promised to keep the promise he made to himself when it came to Ste as well as showing Ste his naughty side.

The end

Thank you all for reading this chapter and this story. Let me know what you think of it.

I don't own the song Love Song by The Cure but it's a great song that's describes the love Ste and Brendan have for one another very well.


End file.
